Bride of An Elf
by ChildofIluvatar
Summary: Marie did not expect a normal life but never in her life did she expect this! Rated for Language and suggestive themes just in case. NOT a tenth walker! Probably MarySuish, definitely all Legolas. Complete! Le Sigh...
1. Changes

_I do not own Tolkien or any of his characters, nor do I clame to. If you do not like this please tell me how I may improve, and blame my muses for the inspiration -and other mistakes are my own. The premise, as far as I know, is of my own devising and Marie is my character. Arianell...she writes herself._

Marie Stern was not a normal girl, she had always known that, nor did she expect a normal future but never, except maybe in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that one Summer day she would be kidnapped and taken to, of all places, Middle Earth.

It had started like any other Summer Day off...a swim in the pool, some house cleaning, a quick trip to the grocery store. But the day had ended unlike any other. It began when she was unlocking her door after returning from the store. As she entered the cottage-like apartment she called home she felt that something was amiss. As she placed her groceries down on the counter she came face to face with a man...or at least he resembled a man. His face was fair and well defined, hair neatly trimmed into spikes; but his ears, his ears were pointed! Marie was too scared to gasp and too frightened to call out as the man grinned. "Hello love, bet you wonder why we're here?" Marie nodded as another, more foul, man came to stand behind her. "Seems me partner and I have finally found what we been lookin' for." The man's breath was hot on her neck and scared her so she darenst move. "You see" The Elf, for she had concluded that was indeed what he was, continued "We have been seeking high and low, through all the regions of the Earth for a bride." "A...a bride?" Marie stammered, immediately repulsed. "Don' worry love, not fo' us." The man behind her laughed. "No indeed" the Elf continued "It seems there is an Elf in Mirkwood who seeks a young soulmate. And my dear I have divined that you are such a mate."

Marie's head snapped up at the sound of Mirkwood "I do believe our young maiden has heard of such a destination? And I do not doubt you are anxious to know who your husband is. Ah" the Elf smiled at her "See, she hesitates. What husband? What right have we to make her marry? Well, my dear, you are right. We have none. Thus the intrusion." and with that a foul cloth was placed over her mouth as the Elf cradled her head in his hands "Forgive the pain M'Lady we are doing you a favor." Marie wanted to scream but the cloth prevented it as her head began to burn at the temples and she slipped into unconsciousness. "Do not concern yourself with the here and now Marie" The Elf laughed as she fell to the floor "That has all been taken care of." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure lying on the floor in the kitchen...a figure that looked remarkably like her...doused in blood.

When Marie awoke her head burned and she was aware of the sensation of movement. After vainly trying to clear her head she realized she was moving, on horseback, through a forest. Immediately she wondered if she could get away. "I wouldn't" the Elf that she remembered from her dream rode up beside her "These woods have become dangerous, as of late." His partner laughed "Would that be because we be in them?" "Perhaps" the Elf grinned. Marie sighed, realizing it wasn't a dream, "What do you want with me?" "I though we had already discussed that M'Lady." the Elf contemplated her "I do believe you need a better name than Marie though. Not at all appropriate for a lady of your class." Again his partner laughed "Class?" Marie echoed "Well M'dear your husband is a very important man, you do not think we would bring him a lower class Elven maiden do you?" "But I am no Elf!" The man laughed, "look again Lassie" he stopped her horse and directed her to a stream, seeing her reflection Marie gasped.

She had pointed ears! Gingerly she touched them, wincing at the pain. "Sorry Love, they'll heal within' the hour. Should have warned you." Marie couldn't help but feel the Elf enjoyed watching her suffer. "We are within the borders of Mirkwood and you, you will remember your manners. My partner and I have been kind in our dealing with you so far...mostly because you have been so agreable." His words made Marie ashamed she had not fought back "Do not decide agreable is a bad thing Marie, or should I say Arianell? Yes Arianell is perfect. Consenting to the will of your lords is an admirable quality in a young maiden, besides, as you wrote in your Journal back "home": you would kill for adventure." Given half a chance Marie would have slaughtered him then and there for those words.

As night fell her captors became more and more jubilant. The were nearing their destination and their reward. Marie found herself becoming more and more downcast. "We will stop here for the night and continue to the Palace tomorrow." Marie looked at her captors, "And what will I call you when we enter the palace, pray do tell in case I am asked..surely my 'husband' would not want a mute wife" she spat. "Indeed not" the Elf grinned "Very well, I am Lotherin and this is my accomplice Elzar." With a snap of his fingers Lotherin had turned the man into another Elf "Damn!" he snorted "Would you warn me! That stings!" Marie couldn't help but smile. "And the lass thinks it's funny!" Elzar snorted and pulled her off the horse "You'll bathe now." "Excuse me?" "Aye you heard me!" he drug her to a pond and practically pushed her in "We'll give ye a dress after you're in." His eyes softened a bit "Don' worry lass, I won't hurt ye. Ye remind me o' my girl back home." Steeling his expression he motioned for her to continue and walked back up the path to their encamptment. Marie waited until she was sure he was gone "Ok Marie...I mean Arianell" she started outloud "We have some options. Run..bad choice, Mirwood...full of evil things." she looked around, suddenly scared. "Two, co-operate...never! Three...kill yourself." she laughed "Sure, kill yourself, yeah that'll solve everything, then I'll just be dead." She laughed as she peeled down to her undewear and walked into the pond, diving quickly under the cool water.

When she surfaced she couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. The Moon had just come out and was shinning in silver bands across the pond. She swam, enjoying herself despite her situation, until Elzar returned with Lothien. "Your new clothing, M'Lady" he grinned as he layed a dress and some underthings across a nearby bush. "Now to dispose of your old ones." Marie gasped as Lothien picked up her jeans and t-shirt and set them on fire. She turned away as the last remnant of cloth burned. As she looked into the trees she thought she saw a figure but when she blinked he was gone. "Now, what you are wearing" Lothien smirked. "What? No!" Marie's face was set. "My dear Arianell you have been agreable so far, do not change that now." "I will give you my garments after I have changed into the new ones, without you around!" Elzar smiled "She has a point" "What do you know old fool? If it were up to you we would never have even stolen the maiden. If it were up to you we would not be on our way to collect her dowry." He lowered his voice "The King of Mirkwood will pay us well my friend, for that was the agreement." The King of Mirkwood? Marie's head was reeling, did he mean Thranduil, Legolas' father? And if he did was she to marry him or...the though made her shiver. "Come out of there child before you catch cold." Elzar's concern was genuine. "She can't get sick, she's an elf, or had you forgotten?" Lothien's grin was cold. "That reminds me brat, you are due for a lesson."

Marie froze in her position in the pond. "You do not expect us to allow you to continue without being able to speak properly do you?" His eyes gleamed, "come out now." "No" "My Dear" he pulled out a knife "I will slit your throat if you do not become more agreeable." He turned to Elzar "This is the problem with you humans." "You wouldn't kill me." Marie did not know what made her so bold and again she saw the figure...this time in a tree behind Lothien, his bow pointed at the elf below him. "Do not underestimate me woman, I will slit your throat and blame the Orcs. These woods are still subject to the occasional renegaide." Marie glared at him as she climbed from the pool "To blame the Orcs would be to insult the Mirkwoodian guard, for all you know they are watching right now." Lothien resited the urge to whip around "Nonsense, now dress." "When you leave." He snorted and, with a quick flash of the kife cut her bra strap, and her skin "Have it your way, M'lady." Pulling Elzar with him he walked back up the path.


	2. Introductions

_I would like to apologize to any who read the former Chapter 2, I did not realize that I had left out a substantial chunk of the story. As always I do not own anything "Lord of the Rings" related..just Marie/Arianell and whatever semblance of a plot light this might contain. Elvish will be in italics since asterisks don't work here. Please Review. Unless you review I won't know if I should bother putting up more chapters ;) -yup that's as close to bribery as I'll get for now._

Marie let out a hiss of pain as she gingerly touched the wound and walked to the bush where he had lain her dress. Suddenly she was aware of a figure behind her and spun around to come face to face with an attractive male elf. "Marie" she looked past the elf and could see Elzar walking back down the path, his face trained on the ground "I have something for ye, if ye be decent." Marie picked up the dress and held it over herself as she walked forward, the elf hiding behind the bush. "I'm decent" Elzar smiled and handed her a mug "Lothien" he spat "Said to drink it, I'm to make sure you do." Marie looked at him puzzled "Crash course in Elvish culture lassie. Drink up." Marie did and soon found herself cursing in Sindarin, Elzar's eyebrows raised "Sorry" she stammered "Don't know what came over me...that stuff is vile!" she handed him back the cup as he laughed "Aye it is."

Marie walked back to the bush and layed the dress down, picking up the underdress she was about to pull off her bra when the Elf she had seen in the tree stood up suddenly. _"Shit"_ she cursed as he cocked an eyebrow _"You scared theBe-jebbers outta me! Oh, I mean; I am sorry M'Lord, you have startled me."_ Marie curtsied slightly as the Elf laughed quietly _"Dress quickly, so we may speak"_ and with that he turned around. Arianell Struggled into her underdress and leggings and began to put the dress on but found she couldn't _"Begging your pardon M'Lord"_ the Elf turned towards her but diverted his eyes when he saw she was just in her 'underwear' (albeit the elven version) _"I cannot seem to dress myself"_ He laughed "What?" she grinned at him as he came to stand by her "You were eavesdropping, surely you heard. I am not from around here. I am not accustomed to such intricate dresses." The Elf bowed _"Then Arwenamin, it would be my pleasure to assist you."_ Deftly he pulled the dress over her head and down her figure as she placed her arms in the sleeves. With great speed he laced the back and tied it before tying the sleeves at the elbows. _"There"_ he smiled, stepping back to admire his work, carefully tucking a bit of underdress in at her shoulders. "It's beautiful" Marie breathed, looking over her shoulder at the corset-type lacings. _"I did not tighten it too much did I?"_ "No" she replied smiling _"It's perfect, did you get much practice?"_ _"Practice?"_ _"Dressing Women?"_ the Elf blushed and laughed lightly "Uh...Oh M'Lady I did not introduce myself" he bowed _"Legolas Greenleaf, Elven Archer of Mirkwood, at your service...?"_ "Lady Arianell Marian at yours, _Prince_ Legolas." _"Ah, my title precedes me"_ the Archer's eyes sparkled _"Pity."_ Marie laughed as Lothien and Elzar quickly appeared down the path. Legolas' eyes narrowed as he tensed, face steel and muscles taunt. At that moment Marie knew in an instant he would not hesitate to kill them, and her, if he deemed it necessary. "My Lord" Arianell (Marie) bowed to Lothien, _"Forgive my delayed presence. It seems one of the Mirkwoodian Archers has discovered our encamptment. He has just now introduced himself."_ Marie hoped her lies were working, for some reason she had a sudden urge to make sure she saw this thing through. _"Lord"_ she looked towards Legolas, who had cloaked himself in shadow, _"This is Lord Lothien and Lord Elzar, my escorts to the court of King Thranduil. They have guided me thus far on my journey."_ Marie's smile was bitter. Lothien could not contain his disbelief at her words but she could tell they were working. _"Well...yes...Ahem, A pleasure, I am sure. Ma..."_ Marie smiled, _"Please Lady Ariannell is fine, you do not need to use my last name."_ She turned to Legolas _"It is a custom in our region to address an unwed maiden by her last name, thus his slip. He was about to call me Marian but forgets I am now betrothed."_ Legolas winked at her, knowing full well he wasn't the one she was leading on. Lothien smiled _"Forgive me, Lady Arianell."_

Legolas had, thankfully, taken his leave of them without any explanations or introductions beyond "M'Lord." As he melded into the darkness he had whispered that he would see her soon "Marie" he had smiled. His voice alone gave her chills. Arianell collapsed in a heap next to the fire "You two owe me." she looked between Lothien and Elzar "You realize that don't you?" "Yeah and what do you want us to give you? For all we know it's your fault that Mirkwoodian Archer was there in the first place. You didn't give him a 'taste' did you?" Arianell's face blanched _"You would dare imply that I...you, you Bastard! You dare to take me from my home by force, inflict unwanted changes to my character and my physical person and then besmudge my name! I am outraged!"_ Arianell stood and, dress and all, climbed a tree _"I shall sleep up here tonight!"_ she called down as Lothien chuckled, turning back to the fire "Yup, she's an elleth now." Elzar looked at him, puzzled "Potion, she'll be a bit temperamental."

Arianell could not contain her amazement at the halls she was being led through. She had known Elven craftsmanship to be beautiful but the craftsmanship bestowed to the caverns of Mirkwood was dazzling. Although most of the passages were underground, for fear of Orc or other creatures' invasion they did not carry the damp feeling she knew to belong to caves. Curenntly she was running her slender fingers over the intricate carvings on one of the support pillars. _"I trust everything is to your liking?"_ Arianell jumped at the voice _"Lord Legolas"_ she lowered her own and peered into the shadow behind the pillar. _"My how you startled me!"_ Lothien, thinking she was still just admiring the carvings on the pillar called out to her _"Arianell. Elzar and I will now meet with King Thranduil...you are to be escorted to your room."_ Arianell nodded at him _"I trust you will see you look your best for the feast tonight?"_ _"Of course M'Lord"_ Arianell bowed lowed, those around her thought it of respect but Lothien knew she was mocking him. _"Good, see to it."_ A maid walked over to her as the rest of the procession continued with Lothien and Elzar _"M'Lady if you will follow me."_ Arianell prepared to walk with the maid when Legolas stepped from the shadow. _"I will take her."_ The maid covered her shock and bowed low _"M'Lord it is not propper." "Alani, you have known me since my youth, since when have I been 'proper'?"_ The woman laughed, _"Very well Legolas, but if word gets to your Father do not run to me." "If word gets to my Father you will be the only one I run to!"_ The woman walked away, shaking her head. "That's Alani" Legolas explained to Arianell, "She's something like a mother to me." Arianell smiled up at him _"Now, M'Lady where are your things?" "Why M'Lord"_ she grinned, _"You know I have none but this." _She spread her dress out. _"Indeed, well that is soon changed."_ Briskly he walked away, quickly motioning for Arianell to follow.

_"Is your room to your liking?" "Liking?"_ Arianell gasped as she tried to take in every detail "How could I not like it!" Legolas laughed, obviously pleased, _"I'm glad"_ he muttered, under his breath as he turned to leave. _"Legolas"_ he turned back "What am I supposed to wear tonight?" He laughed _"What you have on is fine."_ Arianell gasped and spread her skirt, _"But, but look at it! You can't expect me to impress King Thranduil in this do you?"_ Her eyes widened in fear, "Lothien will kill me!" Legolas knew she wasn't joking...and she did have a point, her dress was terribly soiled. _"What did you do meleth-nin, wrestle with an Orc?" "I climbed a tree"_ he laughed, _"In that dress? You amaze me."_ Arianell blushed before smiling "What was I to do?" she did not notice she keptresorting to'Common Speech' "Lothien insulted me." Anger flashed in Legolas' eyes _"What did he do?"_ "I guess it really wasn't anything that big. He suggested...well he said...he assumed you and I were...uh." "Oh." Legolas noticed Arianell's discomfort "M'Lady" he lifted her chin "_He insulted your honor, you were right to be angry with him."_ She weakly smiled at him as he lost himself in her eyes, wondering if he could fall for her afterall. 'Now for a dress' he turned away quickly, trying to settle his racing heart.

Arianell threw the doors to the balcony open, Lothien would be up at any moment to escort her to the feast and she didn't know if she was ready to meet 'her betrothed'. She wondered if Legolas would treat her any differently afterwards, and why she had to impress King Thranduil. She hoped she wasn't marrying him, from what she had heard he was a strict man...like his son only in looks. His son, deep down she hoped to the Valar it was his son. Otherwise what good would it be to her to stay here, to stay in Middle Earth? Quickly she walked to the balcony and gazed at the sunset "By the Valar, what have the fates gotten me into?" "Hopefully an Adventure" she turned to see Legolas standing by her "How did you..." He pointed to the balcony to the right of hers "That's my room..the balconies are only a few feet apart." She smiled at him "And to what do I owe this impromtu and welcome visit?" _"I wanted to apologize for not being at the feast tonight"_ Arianell's face fell, there goes him being her betrothed. With his apology went every hope she ever had for living an enjoyable life. 'Oh' was all she could stammer. _"I really don't like these things, you see. And..well...I must go now."_ and with that abrupt explanation Legolas turned and walked to the edge, Arianell barely registered it when he jumped to the other side and entered his room, leaving the door opened behind him. She stood there, in a trance, until Lothien's pounding on the door snapped her out of it. "I thought you had bailed on me love, what took you so long?" _"Forgive me"_ Arianell muttered _"I am feeling out of sorts". "And looking it. You haven't gone and fell in love have you?" "Would it matter if I had?"_ Arianell felt as if her heart weighed more than the misty mountains themselves_."Good point"_ Lothien, oblivious to her plight escorted her down the hallway, not noticing the ruefull look she cast Legolas' door. In his room Legolas smiled, and cursed the fates for making him be so cruel.

_Note: I know it's fallen, I did that on purpose Lothien isn't that smart, for an Elf_


	3. Uncertainty

_I would first like to thank those of you reading who took the time to review, no matter what you said to me. It's appreciated!_

_Secondly, I'm going to have to ask that you bear with me, I'm not going to explain why Marie was changed to Arianell just yet...but I promise it's coming (beyond the obvious, Lothien's hoping to collect her dowry)._

_Thirdly, Elzar is not really an elf...the 'snap of the fingers' trick is only outward appearance...Arianell had to go through a LOT more (the burning feeling, passing out and awaking in ME, the sore ears, feeling lightheaded) for her transformation -although all Lothien can manage is illusions._

_As for the rest of the questions, I will address as many as plot allows in this chapter, the answers to the rest will come later. I also apologize (gee I do that a lot) for the way the paragraphs were broken up, that is not the way they were orginally. I didn't notice that change when I uploaded._

The room was silent except for the steady rythm of his feet, almost as if the walls were awaiting his decision like he knew the crowds downstairs were.

_"Why"_ he muttered to himself _"Why must it be like this? Why can I not choose an elleth of my own liking?" _

But in his many years who had he ever liked? Legolas paused in his pacing and looked at the sunset, the very sunset Arianell had been gazing at moments before.

_"Of course it's the same sunset you orc brain! By the Valar there's only one sun."_

He grinned wryly and continued his pacing...downstairs he knew his father would be waiting but for now he would let him wait.

Although she had been told he wouldn't be there Arianell could not help but wish for Legolas' kind face, no one gave her more than a passing glance and she could hear whispered words.

'Who does she think she is?' 'She's supposed to be betrothed to _him_.' 'Where is she from' 'Not our Kind.'

Arianell was about ready to grab someone by the throat and demand who **he **was when King Thranduil stood on the raised Dias. Sharply intaking breath she smoothed her hands against her dress and waited.

_"How bad could it be?" _

The voice in Legolas' head was talking again

_"You'll have to get married eventually, why not to her?"_

He thought back to that night in the woods, why not her? Maybe because he had no idea who she was.

_"And you'd have any idea who your Father's next choice would be?"_

The annoying voice did have a point.

Arianell looked at Thranduil as he gazed over the crowd, welcoming various delegations and noble-elfs. She seriously contemplated running...but where too? As far as she knew Lothien was her only way back 'home' and from he had said everyone back home thought she was dead. Marie shuddered as she remembered the figure on the floor.

_"Illusion"_ Lothien had grinned one night over the campfire

_"My specialty. We know you're not dead but they don't know that. They couldn't know that, for all the testing they'll do, all the bloodwork and DNA. For all the identification and dental records they'll all say that bloody heap is you." _

Marie gasped at him

"I can see it now Love. 'College Student Stabbed in Campus Housing' or 'Robbery Attempt turns to Murder'."

"But..." Marie's mouth opened but nothing would come out.

_"But what, Love? How'd I do it? Told you before, Illusion. Quite simple really. Elzar and I orb into your apartment, leave the body and take you...no sign of entry, no messy details to straighten up." _

He had stirred his soup

"But why, Marie, why would we do something like that? Hmm. Well you see this _particular_ Elf has been looking for a soulmate for some time and has just recently offered a generous reward for the perfect Elleth. Granted he might not have ment an elleth for himself."

Lothien grinned wickedly

_"A little divination led me to you. Strange the Valar would join someone from different dimensions but who am I to argue with fate?" _

Lothien laughed, a sound that made Marie ill

_"A few spells, including the one that made you an elf and you're ready to meet your husband."_

_"Ready to meet your husband"_

The words echoed in Arianell's head as she stared at King Thranduil. Her husband.

She was afraid she might be ill but Lothien had already found her, already threatened her with what he would do if she ran. First he said he would reverse the spell, surely earning her imprisonment in Mirkwood's infamous dungeons. Then he said he would go after everyone she knew and loved; from her family at home to her college professors.

"Only this time the bloody heaps won't be illusions. You'd better learn to love it here Marie, you'll be here for an eternity."

As Arianell blanched King Thranduil began to speak.

_"Would the Lady Arianell please come up here?"_

At first Arianell could not get her legs to move but a shove from Lothien caused her to start walking forward stiffly, the crowd moving aside to create a path for her.

_"Please stand to my left"_

Thranduil was smiling brightly, something that looked very unnatural on him as Arianell did what she was commanded.

_"As you all know we are gathered here to Celebrate the betrothal of Lady Arianell and my Son."_

The crowd, who apparently didn't know, gasped in shock as Arianell's mind raced; he had a son other than... _"Legolas"_

At the King's commanded Arianell could hear soft footsteps from the door behind her. With a quiet cough the presence came to stand directly behind her and she wondered if she'd lose her footing.

_"This is a joyous Day in Mirkwood"_ the King smiled as he kissed her on both cheeks.


	4. Control

_Thank you again oh kind, and not so kind, reviewers! _

_Let's face it, they're speaking Elvish so I'll knock off with the italics, though I like the way italics look.These next few chapters should tie up a few loose ends and let me get on with the story the way I had it originally planned out._

_The question was raised as to how Legolas knew Arianell was really Marie. He knows at least that's what she calls herself...she talks aloud when first entering the pond back in the forest. She'll have to explain the rest to him eventually...or won't she?_

Recap:

_"As you all know we are gathered here to Celebrate the betrothal of Lady Arianell and my Son."_

The crowd, who apparently didn't know, gasped in shock as Arianell's mind raced; he had a son other than... _"Legolas" _At the King's commanded Arianell could hear soft footsteps from the door behind her. With a quiet cough the presence came to stand directly behind her and she wondered if she'd lose her footing. _"This is a joyous Day in Mirkwood"_ the King smiled as he kissed her on both cheeks.

Story Begins:

"Now, to the wine!"

Arianell chocked back a laugh, he had just handed his son a wife and he disbursed the crowd with that? She watched as the crowd turned, most of them in dismay, her elven ears picking up their whispered insults.

"She's not good enough"

Oh if they only knew! The presence behind her came closer "Arianell?"

"You!" Arianell was enraged "You told me you would not be here...you...you lied!" Legolas smiled weakly at her "Are you happy I am here?"His voice did something, something that she did not like as she felt as if her anger was drained from her. "I...you..."

"M'Dear" It was Lothien, and for once in their brief history Arianell was glad he had shown up. "I need to have a quick word with you concerning the matter of our departure." Legolas nodded and stepped away.

"I would assume you've discovered the second aspect of my enchantment." He grinned wickedly at her. "And that would be?" she asked bluntly, suddenly not so glad to see him. "Why M'Dear" His hand on her arm made her uncomfortable "The inability to stand up to Prince Legolas, the inability to say 'No'. You did not really think I would bring someone to the King's palace and run the risk of her turning down the crown prince did you?"

"What!" Arianell glanced around before lowering her voice "What are you speaking of?"

"Darling, as long as my enchantment lasts, which should be a few thousand years or so, you will be unable to decline a request from Legolas...just as you will be unable to become angered with him. Consider it a one-sided love potion." Lothien stepped back a little from her and looked at the Prince standing by the windows "Although the enchantment I placed on him _also_ insures your union."

Arianell was becoming angered, if there was one thing that she did not like it was not feeling in control and recent events had left her feeling very out of control.

"I'll tell him everything!"

"Indeed but he wouldn't believe you." Lothien chucked "And the lad is so enchanted he'd probably bond with you anyway. You know Arianell" Despite her protests he linked her arm with his own "Sometimes I amaze myself."

Arianell's mind came up with all sort of glorious insults but the only thing that came out was "Fuck"

"Not now." She would have slapped him if a Legolas' soft voice hadn't made her melt "Arianell?" "Yes M'Lord."

"Care to dance?" Arianell didn't dance, she knew she wouldn't, couldn't possibly..."I would be honored M'Lord."

Inwardly she felt like she was dying as she took his hand and moved gracefully towards the dance floor.

Dancing hadn't been that bad, when she was dancing with Legolas. But after the first few songs his Father had cut in and from there she had been traided off from partner to partner. She couldn't help but feel like a pawn as each elf spun her in giddy circles. She quickly learned how to act like she was listining as each related droll stories of their adventures or even of their home.

"You would hick lovely Lo...Lorien Ar..Arwena..hick "

The elf was so drunk he was slurring his words, Arianell tried to ignore the smell of alcohol on his breath, who had Thranduil said he was?

"Would you hick wa..walk in the garden?"

Arianell smiled dutifully at him "I do not think that would be wise."

"Wise, hmmf, no of course hick of course not wise." Arianell looked at the drunk elf in disbelief "Fun, not wise."

Where was he from again? "Surely your hick be...bethoved (betrothed) would not mind?" His hand slid furthur than the small of her back.

Hastily she looked around for Legolas

"He would mind! Now unhand me!" Arianell vainly attempted to push the elf off.

"Let Go!"

The elf wasn't listening as, eyes glazed over, he continued to sway.

"Legolas!"

Arianell was sure her weak voice was lost over the growing music and the din of many voices.


	5. Dance

_Thank you again reviewers! See, Forest Wrote! ;) I'll try to designate POVs from now in some way, and if not POVs def. flashbacks._

_Hmm, physical appearance. Well we know/will know she has dark hair/eyes but I wanted to keep descriptions to a minimal so that individual readers could fill in the details. Let me know in reviews if you want details of her appearance._

_In this chapter it is necessary for me to use italics, these will delegate Arianell's thoughts and (hopefully) clearly seperate them from the rest of the dialogue. BTW, I'm sorry if any of you are Thranduil fans...he's gonna come off a just **tad** bit, um...uncaring an impersonal (or is that imelf...oh nevermind)_

_Wow, the majority of you seem to think Legolas will rush to Arianell's rescue...what happens if he doesn't? What if Arianell is unable to get anyone to take heed of her plight? Guess we'll have to see._

Recap: A drunk elf Arianell had been commanded to dance with has begun to harrass her and where in the name of Elbereth is that Mirkwoodian Archer when you need him?

"Legolas" her voice was softer, more frantic.

Arianell was beginning to become panicked, where was he? Her 'dance partner' had succeeded in pulling her closer to the door and away from the only person she thought would bother to come help her.

She looked around, pleadingly, at the other elves who either smirked or looked away, some were even so forward as to grin.

"Legolas" she pleaded, her mind screaming when her voice failed her. Would Legolas save her in time?

One beautiful elleth, at the edge of the crowd looked Arianell directly in the eyes, dark star-studded eyes. Arianell felt a wave of emotion sweep over her, tinged with a hint of saddness. Who was this woman and what did she want, would she help?

The figure shook her head, a melancholy smile gracing her lips. Her dress seemed to disappear into the shadows and her face shone as bright as the moon framed by cascading lockes borne of deepest night. Her mouth moved but Arianell could not hear the words...for a moment completely forgetting where she was;

"What are you saying?"

The elf holding her laughed, thinking she was addressing him. "That we'll 'hick' have a lot of fun 'hick' M'...M'.." He gave up trying to say the words and pulled her closer instead.

The woman was gone.

_"Wait a minute"_ the sudden voice in her head was condescending _"You're waiting for a male to rescue you? What happened to your independence?" _Arianell tried vainly to pull away from the elf's iron grip _"This isn't the Marie I knew." _

"Shut up!" The elf looked at her, she hadn't entirely meant to say it aloud.

"Now, now...easy. I...hick I never meant anything by it." His smile was sickly and there was something that unsettled Arianell about the glint in his eyes and the smile that graced his face.

"I would like to be taken to Legolas now." Again she tried to pull away but his grip only tightened, her hand tingling and turning purple from his constriction on her right arm.

"Oh I'll take you alright." the elf's grin widened as he pulled her faster through the crowd and towards the door.

"Unhand me!" Wriggling only made his grip tighten and she cried out from the pain.

"M'Lady" The delegate moved behind her, placing his hand on her waist and releasing her arm. His sour breath tickled the skin on the side of neck and made her hair prickle. "Do not think me a fool M'Lady" Arianell wondered what had happened to his drunken stupor. "There is none here that would help you...at least none that could hear you." Arianell towards where Legolas was standing, his back towards her. "So don't struggle..afterall you're so beautiful and I would hate for you to wear yourself out."

Suddenly Arianell realized that no-one was going to save her...no-one around her cared. Fear, deep fear, gripped her heart as her face paled. But just as suddenly she remembered the shadow figure and the words she could not hear and with the memory came renewed strength.

"You will let me go!" if no-one else would save her she'd save herself. "Or I'll have to 'sing'." "Go ahead" the grin he gave her was lusty.

"You asked for it."

Arianell elbowed him in the gut (S), stepped on his foot(I) "and my favorite Nose" she threw her fist over her shoulder "Groin!" it came back down to her side and behind her with as much force as she could muster.

The elf doubled over and fell behind her and to the floor with a sickly thud as the music stopped and everyone's attenetion was drawn towards her. Her hair had come loose and hung in slick strands to her forehead, her dress rising and falling with each erratic ragged breath. Her dark eyes met a pair of gorgeous silver blues "Arianell?" He was running towards her, pushing the crowd out of his way "Arianell!"

Suddenly his eyes widened as Arianell turned in time to be met with a fist in the gut.

"None dare deny me!" Dodging another blow she tried to focus on the elf in front of her, the searing pain in her side and across her stomach almost preventing it. Arianell seized her chance and punched the other elf square in the jaw. As he reeled backwards from the hit she readied herself to attack as she heard the ring of a blade being drawn from it's sheath.

She was partially aware that Legolas was by her side, his ceremonial knife drawn. The elf reeled forward, reaching for Arianell as Legolas pulled her to his side, pushing her as close to his body as possible while still keeping her the farthest away from the elf. "Do not think this blade merely for show."

Arianell hardly registered it as guards came and escorted the "poor drunk oaf" as Thranduil had phrased it, away to "recooperate". She had heard when the King had turned to his son and asked that he keep his bride-to-be "in check." She had heard but it hadn't registered as Legolas choicely told his father where he could shove it.

"She was attacked, you have no right to speak like that!" "My Son" Thranduil's voice was condescending "He was drunk, he is obviously in no condition to be held responsible for his behavior." "He knew" Arianell's voice was weak, her eyes glimmering with unshead tears. "He knew." Turning her head she sobbed into Legolas' tunic...later she'd kick herself for acting so weak in front of him, for now she didn't care.

Legolas gently wrapped his arm around her and led her through the crowd, wisely choosing the direction opposite of where she had been headed just moments before. His soft voice, whispering that it would be alright, was soothing. After they had retreated into the hallway he paused, "What happened?"

"I do not wish to discuss it" Arianell added, as an afterthought, "M'Lord."

"Please, I want you to tell me." Lothien's spell left her no choice but to consent to Legolas' request.


	6. Eternity

Please don't judge me, or Thranduil, hastily (but please do keep reviewing about stuff you don't understand, I can't explain it if I don't know it needs explaining)...as for not calling Legolas louder and the other elves just standing by...why is coming up next. Please note that Arianell feels she brought this on herself, as is a common belief among some people who are sexually harrassed. It's not true but that doesn't make it feel any less real. You honestly think you must have encouraged it in some way, whether 'it' is being raped or just being grabbed, spoken to, or moved against your will. I know...I've had to deal with a couple guy's hands places I didn't want them to be at college (in the cafeteria of all places...not some frat party or club, etc.). It's all sexual harrassment when it's not welcomed and it's all wrong...none of it is ever your fault, Something that is often very hard to near impossible to remember.

Well since you, oh gentle reader (anyone else read old novels, including Jane Eyre?), already know what happened I will refrain from re-iterating what Arianell tells Legolas. Let it just be said she tells him truthfully and barrs nothing...shadow woman with the star eyes and all (any ME educated guesses as to who _she_ is?).

Shall we continue?

Legolas' fingers were feather light as they wiped the tears from Arianell's face. "I am truly sorry, I thought I heard you but when I turned around I couldn't see you through the crowd, why did you not call louder?"

"I..." Arianell looked away "I thought it was my fault...he said it was...it was because I was beautiful." she sobbed a little "He said I asked for it by...by dancing with him. And, Lord Thranduil said he was an important delegate...I thought I would get in trouble if I did something."

"No" Legolas smoothed his hand over her face "You wouldn't have. Please don't ever think that Arianell...if you ever feel like you need me, for anything, call for me!"

Carefully he led her over to a recessed bench and sat down, leaning his back against the wall and propping one of his legs out straight along the bench. Gently he drew Arianell down to sit in front of him and held her to his chest. Arianell's head rested just under his chin "Remember Meleth, if you need me for anything I'll always be there." Arianell nodded, feeling her eyes grow tired.

"Rest for a time Arianell, I will wake you." Arianell was more than happy to comply, her eyes glazing over and her breath becoming lighter.

Legolas pov

I cannot believe that any would wish to force themselves on her like that...she doesn't deserve how she was treated.

_"What does she deserve?"_ There was that pesky voice again, Legolas smiled "Something better than me." he whispered to the darkness.

Moments later soft footsteps echoed through the hall "My Son, is Arianell all right?" Thranduil looked down at the figure cradled in Legolas' arms

"She's sleeping."

"The guards have escorted Ochlan to one of the 'spare' bedrooms, I've placed him under guarded watch." Thranduil sighed "I hope that you do not think me so cruel in my initial reaction. You, of all, know I may be a bit _hasty_ in my conclusions. At the time I believed, as did the entire assembly, that Ochlan really was drunk. We all thought that it was little more than an elf with too much wine."

Legolas tried vainly to choke down his anger, before realizing he hadn't sensed anything wrong either.

"If I could I would imprison him for what he tried to do to her." Thranduil layed his hand gently on his son's shoulder "Please know that Legolas."

"Tell me why you cannot imprison him? Tell me why he should not be drug through the depths of Mirkwood and left for the shadows?"

"He is of high standing in his realm. If I did imprison him I would be risking losing one of our allies. As it is I have reached an agreement with the other delegates...an agreement Ochlan has no choice but to comply with, the other alternative being losing his offending, eh...members." Legolas winced.

"What is the agreement father?"

"At sunbreak Ochlan is to be escorted outside of the palace, he will be given four days provision of coarse bread, water, his horse, and whatever personal effects he carried with him. He will be set on the path towards home and sent on his way. No guards, no processional...Although, with your permission, we might give him a blade, provided the lout knows how to wield one correctly." Legolas nodded. "Upon returning home, a replacement will be found for his position on their council and they will punish him however they see fit...provided he makes it home." Thranduil smirked "Afterall Scouts have reported increased _activity_ along the border."

"And if he doesn't?" "Mirkwood will not be to blame since we have made allowances for his food and protection. I have also issued a decree that he is banned from my realm for Eternity and a day." Thranduil smiled "I kind of like that, Eternity and Day, has quite a ring to it."

"Father."

"But I digress, Perhaps it would be best for you to escort Lady Arianell to her chambers? The assembly will be dispersing soon, it was all I could do to keep them from rushing out here to aplogize right away."

Legolas smiled "I think she will be glad to hear that when she awakens, she thought they were abandoning her."

Thranduil's face saddened "I feel as if I have."


	7. Elbereth

_I do not own Tolkien's Elves, though I am inclined to believe they belong to a much more universal conscious, if they didn't why would so many be able to relate to their mythology? Tolkien himself doesn't own his elves. These next (few?) chapters will contain direct references to the Valar and are taken from Tolkien's "The Silmarillion." The Creation of Arda is a beautiful story, I'd suggest at least reading that part!_

_Thanks for reading and special thanks to my reviewers! This is back to third person/Arianell's view for now._

_I'm sorry this is short but I thought what little I had complete would be better than nothing. I am sunburnt and exhaused, my college had two events today...one was a scavenger hunt that took pretty much all afternoon._

Story Start >

Legolas leaned forward and started to lift Arianell as she stirred "Sleep Meleth." he whispered as he watched her features smooth out once again. Carefully he carried her towards the chambers, her dress billowing about him like a waterfall. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he held her cavalier style. Legolas' smooth rolling gate succeeded only in transporting Arianell deeper into sleep.

Dream sequence

The light was beautiful, so soft and clean it seemed to fill the darkness and yet stay a part of it. There were no harsh lines or loud noises, the edges of everything was smoothly blurred and in the distance was the soft sounds of a waterfall, or was it singing? From where she stood Arianell could not tell.

Where did she stand?

Arianell looked about for any clue, realizing as she did so that "This is only a dream."

"Indeed" the voice was like a thousand silver bells muted under a flowing stream "It is but a dream."

Arianell looked towards the sound and saw the elleth from the ballroom "You." she wanted to say more, she wanted to ask her what she had been saying earlier, and how she was here now but all her mouth would release was "you."

"Do you know who I am Arianell Marian?" The woman's eyes sparkled though her full lips didn't move with the words.

Arianell was quite sure she didn't know and opened her mouth to say so but instead she heard her voice reply,

"Elbereth."

The woman laughed, a light clear laugh that rang like a thousand crystal stars. "Indeed, I am Varda, Lady of the Stars whom the Eldarin have named Elbereth, the bringer of Immortal light. You stand in the utmost veil of Arda, among the realm of my husband, Manwe. Eru has allowed us to bring you hence so that we may console you and offer council as to the coarse of action you are fated to take."

She came to stand by Arianell and placed her hand upon Arianell's shoulder, it was then that Arianell realized the light she had been admiring seemed to come from the woman in front of her. When Varda placed her hand upon her shoulder she could see far, through mist and darkness and over all the leagues of the sea.

"May I show you Marie?"


	8. Mists of Ainur

_I wish I could have put more story up last chapter but that was all I had finished and I was so tired from running around all day I couldn't even keep my eyes open to type more (I barely stayed awake long enough to upload what I did finish). I'm really, really sore today...my back's stiff...lucky for you guys the office chair is semi-comfortable._

_This chapter contains even more stuff from the Ainulindale and Valaquenta...especially the Valaquenta where I am taking a (little) bit of artistic license with Varda's past experiences...but not much, it is in there!_

Re-cap: Varda is going to show Arianell why she was brought to ME...we hope. Still in the dream sequence.

Arianell nodded as Varda walked around to the front of her, her hand still resting so lightly on Arianell's shoulder that Arianell had to look to make sure it was still there.Shesuddenly realized that they were moving, or rather that the mists were moving by them.

"Where are we going?"

Varda smiled and simply replied "To see what is."

Arianell watched the mists closely. Noticing that there were figures in them. She could see a group of people shinning like Varda and hear singing. The song, though faint, was so hauntingly beautiful Arianell knew she would never forget it. Which is why she was saddened moments later when another figure joined the group's singing and she, as well as the mist chorus, forgot the rhythm of the first song.

"The creation of Arda!" Arianell's eyes widened as she realized what she had been listening too.

"Yes Child, for these are the histories told by the mists of time, illuminated by the veil of stars and contained within the air you breathe. Yet even the Firstborn have forgotted how to breathe them." Varda's face saddened "But time will do what it wishes." She gestured towards the changing scenes. Arianell could see various Valar and Valari nuturing and caring for the newly created Arda.

Varda locked her eyes with Arianell's and inside them Arianell could see a vast galaxy of stars, as the stars faded Arianell noticed that the figures in the mists surrounding them were more modern, more familiar.

"Is that...?" she reached for the figures of her parents kneeling next to a celtic cross gravestone, almost knocking Varda's hand off of her shoulder. The hand tightened its grip, though it was still gentle.

"They are beyond your reach."

"Why, why was I taken from them...why was I not asked if I wanted to leave?" Varda's smile was soft "Would you have complied had you known you known you could never return? As it is even I who can see the farthest of the Ainur do not understand the manner in which Iluvatar set into motion your destiny."

A sweep of Varda's free hand changed the mist's shape. Arianell was re-living what had occured in the dance hall just a little while ago but it seemed like an eternity. "Please" her voice was cracked "I do not whish to see this! Not again." She tried but she could not close her eyes.

"I am sorry Arianell." Varda drew her attention to her face, shinning so bright with the light of Iluvatar, "But you must learn to overcome this, it must make you stronger...it has to."

Arianell nodded and watched as the events unfolded again "Like it wasn't hard enough living through it the first time!"

Varda smiled sadly before motioning for Arianell to look beyond the figures, there she could see Legolas looking around for her, like he had said, but Lothien had come and begun to speak with him and drew him away from her.

"I knew he was more trouble than he was worth." Varda turned her attention back to Arianell, "but the others believed since he was searching for you as well we could use him as your channel into Eru."

Varda sighed "I am sorry for what happened with Ochlan, I tried to strengthen you but could not intervene, it was Iluvatar's design for you to grow from this as I did."

"You...?"

Varda smiled sadly. "Do you remember the figure that sowed discord, Melkor? Long have I known him, too long in fact. Once I denied him as you have Ochlan, once I felt the fear you do now. I who am in command of the Stars of Eru and contain and channel the light of Ea felt the darkness. But now he fears me alone above all Ainur Eru has created though never forgetting my rejection or the fact that I have bound with his brother Manwe...for they were created kindrid in the thought of Iluvatar." Varda laughed again.

"One moment more here, Arianell. And you shall meet my husband." Varda motioned towards the mists.

Arianell peered into the depths and gasped "Is this now?" Varda nodded. She could see herself lying on a bed, but not her own, and there was a figure sitting in the chair next to her.

'Rest Arianell' Legolas' voice was faint through the mists 'Rest in knowing I love you.'

Arianell looked at Varda in shock "He loves me?"

"He is beginning to."


	9. Confessions

Thanks for the reviews...Write or else, huh? Hmm...or else what, you'll send Legolas to get me? Don't worry if I don't write Arianell will get me...and I'm a bit more afraid of her than I am of Legolas! For one thing Arianell knows where I live...

Still in the dream mode, for just a wee little bit longer.

Arianell looked at Varda in amazement "Lothien said..." Varda shook her head "Yes, the enchantment caused him to become attracted to you but despite that he is learning to love you, to truly love you."

She lifted her hand from Arianell's shoulder and the mists faded away, leaving them standing in a hall of stone. "This is my home Arianell, here I reside in Valinor with my husband Manwe above the everlasting snow upon Oiolosse, the utmost tower of Taniquetil, the tallest of all the mountains upon the Earth. Here my husband rules over his realm."

Arianell realized that while Varda was speaking they were walking and now stood in a throne room. The figure upon the ornate throne rose when they entered. Arianell noticed a decidedly avian theme running through the...well palace, she supposed. It did not suprise her one bit to see actual birds flying in and out through the windows. She smiled as a pair of swift Swallows swirled through the drafts outside the window nearest her.

The figure had come to stand in front of them "I am Sulimo, Lord of the Breath of Arda."

Arianell bowed her head in reverence. Upon straightening she noticed that Varda had taken her place by her husband's side. Arianell could not help but notice how they were different yet seemed to blend together perfectly. His day blond hair to her night black lockes, His muscular tan frame to her cream curves, and their eyes; his stormy and hers crystaline. Arianell couldn't help but think they made a gorgeous couple.

"You have see all that I may show you at this point in Iluvatar's design. When you awaken you may tell Legolas all that you wish to."

"Or all I have to." Arianell hadn't meant to interrupt Varda, it was just she couldn't help but think of how defenseless she would be if he asked her pointed questions.

Manwe waved his hand "That has been corrected, Arwenamin." Manwe's eyes sparkled now like a breeze-blown summer day. "No longer must you worry about being unable to deny his requests."

"Though" It was Varda's turn to sparkle "You may find you do not wish to deny him. Sleep well Meleth, rest in the knowledge that time will unfold its grand design."

As Arianell closed her eyes Varda softly kissed her brow.

/End Dream Sequence 

Arianell's eyes flickered open as she tried to focus. She felt so rested and wondered how long she had been asleep.

"Only a few hours Meleth." The voice belonged to Legolas, still sitting next to her.

"Oh" she blushed nicely "I did realize I had said that aloud M'Lord." Legolas laughed. "Are you feeling better?" Arianell sat up against the cushions and smiled "Yes, much thank you." She appraised him for a moment. "Legolas I must speak with you about something..." Arianell was interupted by a knock at the door. "When I return Meleth." Legolas stood. As he was walking way Arianell stopped him "Who's room is this anway?" He turned and smiled at her "Mine."

She was glad his back was to her and he couldn't see her blush. Sighing she sank back into the covers and inhaled deeply...how could she not have known it was his room? Afterall the entire room smelled just like him. A scent that was very much the essence of the outdoors and yet seemed softer somehow than the woods of Mirkwood, a scent that was just so essentially Legolas.

"Thinking?"

His voice didn't startle her as she turned towards him and smiled "Of course." He held in his arms a small white bundle "What is that?" Arianell looked at it, it seemed familiar. Legolas unrolled the bundle and held it up to his shoulders "Your nightgown."

After the fit of laughter had subsided (afterall who wouldn't laugh imagining Legolas in a white elleth's gown) Arianell stood and got ready for bed in Legolas' bathing chambers. "I still do not see why you are not allowing me to sleep in my own room. Surely this doesn't look right to the other delegates."

She opened the door and walked out as Legolas came to stand in front of her, smoothing her modest gown around her shoulders like he had her dress what seemed like ages ago. "I do not care what they think Meleth. I will not let you out of my sight when I do not need to, not after what happened tonight." His hand rested gently on her neck as he visibly leaned in.

Legolas had been so close that Arianell could almost taste him when he had suddenly straightened up and walked into his bathing chambers, closing the door quickly behind him. Sighing she went to stand on the balcony, admiring the full moon that was shinning in the midst of the tree tops. If he was no longer enchanted with her didn't that mean she could tell him everything and he would let her leave? Couldn't that mean she would be allowed to go home?

Suddenly she remember the vision and the image of her parents kneeling over her grave. "They shouldn't have had to bury their only daughter." A single tear slid down Arianell's face, "I should have had to bury them, not the other way around. I wanted to be there as they grew old, I wanted them to see my children be born and grow...I wanted the life I was living before." then she stopped and looked around. How was it that much better than the life she was leading now? In both she had only ever done what others expected of her.

Arianell sighed, would some things never change?

"Arianell" Legolas' footfall was light behind her, she almost hadn't heard him approach...almost. "Yes M'Lord"

"Please do not address me like that." "Like what?" "M'Lord." Arianell turned and leaned against the railing "Forgive me M'Lord." her face twisted into a smirk "It was a mistake _M'Lord_ "

Legolas' face grew sterner as he closed the distance between them "I said not to address me like that!"

"My mistake." Arianell leaned up and whispered in his ear "M'Lord."

Legolas gasped, what had come over her? She had not acted like this before.

"Don't do that!" "Do what?" Arianell's voice was raspy and he suddenly knew she was purposefully doing this to him, but two could play that game. "Whisper in my ear like that M'Lady." Legolas' breath on her sensitive tip sent chills up and down her spine "Stop!" Arianell laughed, rubbing her ear furiously.

"Do you not see now why I wanted you to stop?" Arianell nodded "Although" Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "I kind of liked it."

"Did you now?" Arianell smiled at him as she leaned up again "I wonder why."

Legolas pulled back from her and smiled, she was glowing like a high elven does as the full moon spilled through a gap in the trees. "Arianell" he gasped "You look..." his voice failed as he looked down at her. "As do you." Arianell could feel his heart racing underneath the hand she placed on his chest.

"Do you wish me your betrothed?"

He sighed and gazed at her. He hadn't been sure but suddenly "You look like Elbereth." Arianell hid her shock well "That was not the question M...Meleth-nin" she corrected.

"None other."

Arianell closed her eyes and smiled.

"Do you wish to be my betrothed?" his voice was low.

Arianell smiled and leaned up "None other." she whispered to his ear.

"I would ask you not to do that again unless you you are prepared for the consequences."

Arianell kissed the tip of his ear.

"Elbereth!" Legolas cursed under his breath, his grip on her arms tightening.

Arianell grinned wickedly:

"So you keep saying, but what are you going to do about it?"

Before she could react his lips were on her own.


	10. Arrangements

_Wow, now I know why I stayed away from that scene for soo long! It was really hard to keep writing afterwards...don't kill me, I had to end it and hope I did so in a somewhat uncanned way. This is short, I had to work today and am exhausted. Don't ever tell me waiting on people in a donut store isn't the least bit difficult! Especially when they can't hardly hear anymore._

She had known no bliss than when she kissed him. Softly he had started quickly deepening it. Somehow it felt so right and yet.

"Legolas"

His lips were on her neck now and with every shiver she could feel herself sinking deeper into desire.

"Please...you...must"

His hand pushed softly against her back as his lips brushed her ear. Arianell gasped and arched backwards, deeply intaking breath

Elbereth, help me.

"Legolas please just..." softly she pushed him away as his eyes saddened. Suddenly a shocked look came over his face and he stepped away,

"Arianell, I am so sorry. Forgive me Meleth I had forgotten."

Arianell looked at him "Forgotten what...oh." Suddenly she, too, remembered. Her entire contenence drooped. "I just didn't want you doing something you'd regret Legolas, I didn't mean to make either one of us remember that."

Legolas placed his hands gently on her shoulders "I would never regreat anything I did with you Arianell."

He pulled her into a close embrace "But perhaps it would be best if we both got some rest now. The day has been eventful, for the both of us."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Arianell smiled against his chest.

"I won't allow it."

"Legolas, it's your room. It would not be right for me to turn you out of your own bed."

"So don't." Arianell laughed, "You won't let me sleep in my bed." "So you will sleep in mine." "And where will you sleep?"

Legolas snaked his arms around Arianell's waist "I will sleep in my bed, of course." he kissed her forhead "Ada was right, Elleths are silly." Arianell laughed at his tone of voice "I don't think that's wise."

Legolas looked crushed "Are you worried about my lack of self control?"

Arianell smiled "Perhaps M'Liege I am worried about my own."

He laughed and released her, moving into his room.

"Arianell have you ever had any kind of combat training?"

"Um...well you saw my moves in the dance hall." Legolas wasn't sure if he should laugh "It's alright, I meant it to be a joke. Not really, no."

"In the morning we'll fix that." Arianell grinned at him "Should I be scared?"


	11. Riding

_I didn't notice the symbols I used to designate a break in the story didn't show up...joy. I'm having a hard time finding any that do.  
_

_Please remember Elves rest with eyes open._

>>

His face was cream against the deep green of the pillow. She could hear his breath, slow and steady, and could admire his silver-blue eyes without his observing.

Arianell stiffled a giggle, he looked so much like wax figure or a statue..she still couldn't believe something so perfect could move and breath and speak...much less that something that perfect was interested in her. Her eyes followed the bridge of his nose to his lips as she smiled, remembering his kisses on the balcony.

Things had taken a decided twist in her predicament. As she thought of Legolas she realized that for once she actually wanted to stay in Middle Earth...for reasons more than 'adventure'. Still she could not help but wonder what his reaction would be if he knew everything about her, including her not being an elf.

Gingerly she reached up and touched her ears, making sure the points were still there, she was afraid that one of these days she would wake and the spell would be reversed, a fear that she knew would increase when Lothien left. She could only pray the Valar knew what they were doing.

Arianell became sullen, would Legolas love her if she were anything other than an elf? Could she love him, she couldn't imagine spending a few years much less eternity with any other ellon, or man for that matter.

Arianell leaned over Legolas' sleeping figure, she didn't want to wake him but needed to speak with him, and what better time than before everyone else in the palace rose?

storybreak>

Arianell had tried a few different methods to wake Legolas, to no avail. She spoke his name, shook him gently, even ran her finger along his ear and he hadn't awoken. She didn't want to startle him awake but she was running out of options. Lightly she brushed his lips with her own and was only mildly suprised when he caught her mouth, his hands reaching up to cradle her head.

"You mean you were awake this entire time?"

He grinned. "I can't believe you!" Arianell laughed at him as he ran the back of his hand down her face and smoothed her hair "Why were you trying to wake me Arwenamin?"

Arianell looked down at him laying there, she didn't want to tell him. Maybe she didn't have to. "I needed to talk with you." she blurted out "Legolas, would you love me if I weren't an elf?"

Legolas' hand had dropped off of her face as his contenance became puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well I was just wondering...If I were not an elleth, would you love me anyway? If I were, say, human?"

Legolas was going to ask what had brought the question on but decided better of it. "Of course I would." "You would?" "Arianell" He moved to sit up, the sheet sliding from off his shoulders, exposing his bare chest "I love you because of who you are, elleth or human maiden it would not matter to me."

Arianell smiled "I'm sorry to ask that, it's just I'm feeling a little, insecure." Legolas' hand ran over her shoulder and onto the collar of her nightdress "Don't be." gently he pulled her in, requesting rather than commanding she comply.

>>

Thranduil made his way through the corridors and to a heavy wooden door, he was suprised to find the chambers inside empty and motioned for the maid behind him to follow on to another door. He paused before knocking and tried the door handle instead. Lightly the door sprung open but what was inside made him stop in his tracks.

"Legolas!"

Arianell froze at the sound of King Thranduil suddenly filling the bedchambers.

"Am I interupting something?"

"Actually..." Legolas glared at his father, wishing instead he had not walked in, and that Arianell was still bestowing loving minstrations to his sensitive elven ears. "No father, we were about to rise for the morning." Arianell still had her head buried somewhere beside Legolas' shoulder and wisely stiffled a giggle.

"I requested the maid bring Lady Arianell some appropriate clothing for today's activities. Do you still intend to take her riding?"

"Yes Father, though I am afraid it might rain later."

Thranduil nodded "Wise observation my son, I have been advised the same perhaps it would be wise to remain closer to the palace?"

"Perhaps."

Legolas watched as the maid came in with a stack of clothing and sat it on one of the chairs near the door then left with a "M'Lord." King Thranduil continued to stand in the doorway and smile as Arianell, now sitting next to Legolas, became more and more uncomfortable.

"Father" Legolas' voice contained a hint of laughter "Perhaps you could leave so Lady Arianell may rise?"

"Oh, yes of course."

As soon as the door closed Legolas pulled Arianell back towards him but she placed her hands flat on his chest "Maybe we should get up now." He sighed but released her.

>>

Arianell sat behind Legolas on his steed, cradled beside his quiver, her head resting against his shoulder blade. She wondered what kind of a sight they made, she in her light blue cloak and he in his fellowship garb. She had listened closely at the feast to the storytellers entertaining the small children and had heard about Legolas' role in the fellowship. The thought made her smile, here she was from another world entirely and she was riding with the legendary; and in her world, fictional, elven archer of Mirkwood.

"Eryn Lasgalen" Legolas had smiled as they entered the forest "Greenwood once again, though it still has more than its fair share of _Mirky_ sections. I am afraid it will take an age to drive the darkness from the woodlands"

Arianell watched the trees slide by as, with a single word, the elvish horse picked up speed.

"We will be there shortly." Legolas could feel her nodd as he smiled.

"Where are we?" "One of the brighter sections of Mirkwood." Legolas helped her down from the horse. "It's beautiful!" Legolas looked around the glen "It is one of the first places the wildflowers returned to."

Arianell felt her Elven side take over as she spun in giddy circles and collapsed, laughing, in the flowers. As Legolas unsaddled his horse he was more than content to watch her. He smiled as she gathered armfulls of flowers and twined them into a crown.

His eyes widened as she approached him "And what do you intend to do with that?"

"Why M'Lord" Arianell smiled brightly, "Surely you would not deny a gift from Kementari, Queen of the Earth? For it is she who has bade these flowers grow."

Legolas smiled and bowed his head to receive the crown. "No inded, it would not be wise to deny Yavanna second dearest of the Valari, nor her handmaiden." And, stoopping, Legolas twined his own crown skillfully for Arianell "Nor would you deny her gift."

She smiled as her hands went to the crown in her hair.

>>

Arianell watched the clouds chase each other through the break in the forest canopy. "When do we have to go back?" "Why Meleth, you wish to be rid of me so soon?" Arianell sat up and smiled down at Legolas' figure "Rather I was hoping we could stay longer." "If you wish but I would rather return to the palace."

Arianell feigned being shocked "Why M'Lord you would be rid of me so soon?"

"Arianell" Legolas' voice was stern "What have I told you about..."

"I don't know M'Lord, perhaps you could show me...telling me doesn't seem to work."

Legolas sprang up and pushed her down by her shoulders, causing her to shriek before she started laughing.

He tickled her sides as she kicked, trying to get him to stop. Quickly Legolas straddled her, using his thighs to push her legs together and keep them from moving

"Stop it!"

Arianell tried to hit him but he pushed her arms down with his hands. Arianell lay there, breathless, but he couldn't tickle her anymore. She squirmed a little as he looked down at her. Suddenly something crossed his eyes, something that made Arianell feel like she was melting.

Slowly, too slowly for her liking, he leaned down towards her before catching her lips to his own and holding them there.

Still stradling her he broke the kiss. Arianell tried to lean forward and catch his lips but his weight on her arms prevented it. So she pouted, which only made Legolas smile.

Quickly he leaned down and began kissing her ear, causing Arianell to gasp and push up against him. He smiled, though she couldn't see it, and continued.

"Legolas what if someone..."

"There are none around Arianell. This is one of the more _secluded_ bright spots in Mirkwood."

He ran a finger along the rim of her ear and another across the top of her riding outfit. In turn Arianell fingered the Lorien brooch that held his cloak on, her own cloak neatly folded by the saddlebags.

She was content to stay there, held in his arms.

>>

"Why did I have to get up again, I was comfortable!"

"What, lying beneath me?" Arianell blushed as Legolas laughed outright "I am sorry Meleth, but face it, your reaction was more than worth the comment."

He pushed a shrub out of the way "It is right through there, Elleths first."

"Should I be scared?" Legolas only shrugged.

>>

"Wow!"

The pool Legolas had taken her to was crystal clear, Arianell could see the smooth rocks at the bottom. A waterfall spilled over a small rocky ledge and other rocks jutted from the pool, worn smooth and perfect for sunning.

"If I had only brought another change of clothing." Arianell mused "Taken care of." Legolas smiled as he pulled a stack from the saddle bags. He turned the horse loose (again) and smiled as the mare immediately began grazing.

"Do you wish to eat now, or swim?"

"Swim!" Arianell smiled and began to pull of her boots, cloak, outer dress, and leggings. As soon as she had them piled a safe distance from the shore she waded into the crystal waters in her underdress and light leggings.

As soon as she entered the waters she wondered if her underthings would be thick enough to be modest when she got back out, she smiled upon noticing they were maroon instead of the normal white. Had everyone known she woud be swimming today?

Arianell ducked underneath the water and surfaced beside one of the flat rocks near the edge of the pool. It did look so perfect. Climbing out she layed on it, her hair flowing over the edge and into the pond.

Sighing she closed her eyes and let the sun fill her eyelids with light.

_Well that was a long chapter, be happy:)_


	12. Relaxing

_Wow, here is another long chapter, none should complain about my failure to write after this one!_

_Note, I know they're pretty much all over each other but A) They're elves B) they haven't slept together in that sense...just slept in the same bed C) They are hopelessly in love. D) Eh, it's Legolas who needs another reason?_

Legolas' POV

Her hair twines through the water like a mermaid's...provided mermaids weren't mythological creatures but for right now I can pretend. I half imagine she'll wake and notice me, entrapping my soul with her Siren's song.

I smile to myself, she's already entrapt me.

Normal/Arianell POV

Legolas slid through the water as quietly as possible before standing on a lower ledge of the rock. By the time Arianell noticed his presence he had covered her mouth with his. She gave a start before melting into the kiss, her hands running through his wet hair.

"I was dry Legolas!"

He laughed, "I did not want you to sunburn, even an elf can still burn."

Arianell smiled at his concern and flipped over onto her stomach "Might as well burn even." Legolas came to stand in front of her as she sighed.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is expected of me now?"

"What do you mean."

"After the ceremonies, as your wife."

Legolas' eyes glimmered as he came closer to her "I would think you'd know what was expected of you." "Legolas!" Arianell pushed him away and laughed, tucking a piece of her hair behind her head. "That was not how I intended it!"

Legolas sighed "Can we talk about civic duties tomorrow? I would rather just enjoy today with you." Arianell nodded. "Good." Legolas pushed her off the rock and into the water and Arianell came up spluttering.

"Legolas Greenleaf! By the Valar you will pay for that!"

Arianell jumped him and, by manner of suprise, managed to dunk the elven crown prince. She wondered what Lothien would say could he see them...she was defenitely not acting like a 'proper' elleth.

Legolas' didn't give her much time to contemplate before dunking her in return, by the time he let her up she was spluttering. "I never!" All of her hair was over her face and she had to move it to get to her eyes. Legolas was laughing uncontrollably.

She splashed him angrily before sliding underneath the water and standing, her face gazing upwards to make her hair flow behind her. Arianell wiped the water from her eyes before, winking at Legolas, she dove under and swam the length of the pool.

Legolas followed her, more convinced than ever she was mer-folk.

>>

"No peeking!"

"I hadn't thought of it before you said something."

Arianell laughed, "Indeed."

"Do you require assistance Meleth?" Legolas' voice hardly contained his mirth.

"No" she stepped from around the tree tying the last ribbon on her dress "I believe I have it under control."

Legolas appraised her from his position on the mat he had spread near the water. "Before we eat there's something I want to do."

He rose and walked towards her, the flower crowns they had made cradled in his hands. "Follow me."

>>

Legolas took Arianell's hand to help her over the rocks and, although she didn't need it, she welcomed the gesture.

Together they stood by the banks of a river "Make a wish Arianell, bless the crown, and offer it to Ulumo."

Arianell looked at Legolas before accepting her crown from him. Quietly she whispered her desires and tossed the crown into the river to follow Legolas' crown to the sea.

"Legolas?" His eyes were closed and he swayed with the breeze

"Do you hear the sea?" Legolas sighed as Arianell's eyes filled with tears. "No Meleth, I cannot hear the Sea." She remembered something about Elves and their lust after the Sea, she knew Legolas would never be able to forget the call of the Ulumuri. In that moment she hated Aragorn for taking him to the Sea so many years ago.

Arianell rubbed her hand against Legolas' cheek "Meleth?"

He leaned into her hand but did not respond, the tears fell from her eyes "Please, a little longer Meleth-nin. The Sea will bear you hence one day, just not today."

Legolas hand came up to wipe the tears from her eyes

"The sea will never bear me from you."

"Do not promise what you cannot keep. I do not know if the Valar will grant me passage."

Arianell frowned, wishing not to think of such things. "But such talk on a day like this?" Arianell pulled him gently to her "I am hungry Meleth, shall we return?"

>>

Arianell and Legolas had shared a light lunch and were on dessert. Arianell picked up the crumbling pastry. That was one thing she had not missed, Elvish cooking made the cooking she grew up with...well she could safely say it paled in comparison.

Arianell had closed her eyes to savor a bite, her elven tongue enjoying the texture. She was aware as Legolas leaned forward, when she opened her eyes he ate her pastry right out of her hand.

Arianell glared at him "Don't you have your own?"

"I'm sorry Meleth" he was grinning "I already ate it."

"Give it back!" Legolas swallowed as Arianell continued to stare at him.

"Why must you act so childish?" She shook her head "Did you stop to consider if I would have given it to you had you requested?"

"Would you have?" "Well, no" Arianell smiled "But you still shouldn't have just snatched it."

"I am the Crown Prince M'Lady." Legolas leaned close and smirked "I can do whatever I want."

"Can you now?" Arianell sat in front of him, unmoving "I have my doubts about that."

Legolas kissed her but she refused to return it. He lowered his head and sighed before looking her in the eye again "Will saying I'm sorry make it better?" "No, but you can apologize anyway."

>>

Arianell was amazed that she could continue to maintain a straight face as Legolas begged for her forgiveness. "Meleth, what must I do to prove my repentance?"

Arianell appraised him, he looked like he was about to laugh, "Bring me the stars."

Legolas jumped to his feet and ran to the saddlebags next to the tree grinning, "Easily Arranged."

"What!" Arianell looked after him "I was joking...Legolas..honestly I'm not mad...I..."

As Legolas returned Arianell stood. His right hand was firmly clasp around something.

>>

Coming to a stop directly in front of her he knelt down. "Arianell there is something I wished to ask you. I wanted to do this formally but I cannot wait any longer."

Legolas opened his hand. There, cradled in the palm was a pendant that shone like the moonlight.

"I had this made before I met you Arianell; It is for my intended and I vowed only to marry the one the pendant matched."

Arianell looked at the Evenstar shaped pendant in his hand; it was an intricate design of a vine with small, green leaves surrounding, protecting, and cradling a small stone that shone like the rays of the moon; a stone in the shape of a star. The entire thing, made of mithril, looked as if it had been crafted from the moon's rays.

"Legolas, it's beautiful! The elleth that receives this will love it. It is surely worthy even of Elbereth!"

Legolas smiled "Lady Arianell Melian, keeper of my heart, will you accept this pendant as a sign of my undying love. Will you become more than my betrothed, will you become my wife?"

Arianell gasped before smiling at him "For all the ages of this world and of the next, I will."

Legolas stood and clasp the necklace around her neck before pulling her into an embrace.

>>

Arianell pulled the necklace from its resting place below the neckline of her dress "It is not Elven craftsmanship is it?" Legolas smiled "No, it is not. It is dwarven, made by a very dear friend of mine. Gimli will be honored when he sees who wears it." Arianell blushed.

"But Legolas, I do not have anything to give you in return."

"I am sorry Meleth, I was going to wait until we could exchange vows formally to give you the pendant but..." He smiled "Arianell do you believe the Valar can speak with us?"

"Yes" Arianell smiled, remembering her dream with Varda.

"Well when you were asleep the night of the feast I thought that I saw the figure of Varda, she spoke and though I could not hear her..."

"...you knew what she said"

"Yes. Elbereth told me the one who holds my heart would ask me for the stars."

Arianell looked at him skeptically.

"She was right." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "Wait!"

Legolas looked dismayed as Arianell rushed from her position next to him and ran to her cloak "My ring!" she dug through the pockets until she pulled out a small bundle.

"I had some jewelry on when I first came to Mirkwood that looked unlike the elven jewelry here, I did not want to draw too much attention so I took it off." Arianell began to untie the hankerchief.

As the contents spilled into the afternoon light she stiffled a gasp; her necklace and rings, once sterling silver, had been transformed to Mithril. Arianell could almost hear Manwe's laugh on the sudden breeze.

"Here" Arianell held up a ring that fit her thumb. "It was made for a male but I used to wear it, I felt drawn to it I guess." She smiled at Legolas "Now I know why." The ring was celtic knotwork and led to larger trinity knot.

"Arianell, it is amazing."

Arianell knelt before where Legolas sat "Do you, Legolas Greenleaf, agree to bind yourself to me for all the ages of this world and the next?"

"With the Valar as my witness, I do."

>>

Arianell felt his arms around her, his lips on her own, she felt like her soul would burst with it's singing. The trees in the glade, witnesses to their vows, were quickly spreading the word through the forest, and bowing in their congratulations.

Miles away Lothien stopped to listen, a smirk gracing his face. He couldn't help but be happy his plan had gone well...and yet as of late he had a sudden, sinking feeling he was not in control.

>>

Arianell moved where he commaneded, usure of herself but Legoals was a gentle teacher.

"You're doing fine" he smiled "See, it's not difficult."

Arianell felt the weight of the blade in her hand "If I say I like using the sword will you make me learn more?"

"Meleth" Legolas smiled "I'd make you learn more anyway." Arianell laughed and continued with the excercise.

>>

"Can't I rest now?" Her breath was coming in short gasps and her face was flushed "How long have I been doing that anway, I feel as if my arms will fall off."

"Only a few hours Meleth, but it is time to return now... Greenwood it may be but I would not like to stay the night in Eryn Lasgalen."

Legolas whistled for his steed as Arianell splashed cool water on her flushed face.

>>

Swinging from the saddle she allowed Legolas to help her down, her arms would be sore in the morning "You did well for a beginner Arianell, tomorrow we can continue."

"ugh" she made a face at him "More?"

He smiled and rested his forehead against her own "Yes Meleth, until you know all I can teach you. I will not have you unable to defend yourself."

Arianell smiled at his concern "Afraid you will not always be able to save me Ellon?"

Legolas' smile dimmed a bit "Yes, actually."

"I am sorry Meleth." Arianell leaned in to kiss him "I did not mean that."

Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and began to escort her through the courtyard and towards the palace, turning his horse over to one of the stableboys.

Before they could reach the palace doors he pulled her into the garden and through a secluded path "Legolas!" Arianell laughed "What are we doing, I will not have enough time to change for the evening meal!"

Legolas looked down at her "What's wrong with what you have on?"

Arianell didn't get the chance to answer before his kisses silenced her.


	13. Visiting

_Was that last one long enough for anyone? I'm afraid that might have been the last 'day off' either will see for a while. Reality has to set in eventually. Before anyone gets upset about the various congratulations that Arianell will receive please remember that Elves can communicate with animals...why wouldn't the animals of Eryn Lasgalen congratulate their new crown princess and possible queen? (At the time no-one knows Legolas will sail to Valinor so they would suppose Arianell to possibly be the future Queen.) Here is lucky 13._

"Legolas Thranduillion is one lucky Ellon." Arianell nodded at the figure before her "May the Valar bless the both of you." came another voice. "And may the light of Elbereth shine upon your union." chimed in another.

Arianell listened to the chorus of voices and bowed "Thank you, all of you."

A sudden movement at the chamber doors startled her and caused the birds on her balcony railing to take to flight.

"Arianell, who were you speaking to?"

Arianell smiled at Legolas "The Avian populace of Eryn Lasgaleth sent a delegation to congratulate us. Namely a Sparrow, a Swallow, and a young mountain Eagle."

Legolas smiled "You have fared better than me meleth; a fox, feline, and garden snake caught me in the stable this morning."

Arianell smiled "And did you thank them properly?" "After I swallowed my heart." Legolas grinned "Either my father has quit listening to the winds or he is waiting for us to announce our engagement ourselves. I have passed him the halls multiple times today and he has yet to say anything."

Arianell smiled "The winds carried news of your friend's Legolas. Lord Farimir and Lady Eowyn will be arriving before the noon hour."

Legolas came to stand in front of his betrothed and pouted "And why did the winds not tell me this?"

Arianell smiled "Perhaps you have stopped listening to them?" She gave him a playful kiss.

>>

Arianell smoothed her dress. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She watched as Legolas approached her down the long corridors "You look lovely Meleth. Are you ready?"

Arianell nodded and placed her hand in that of her betrothed as he led her down the halls towards the outer courtyard. "...and so the guards have reported as far as they will. After Lady Eowyn and Lord Farimir are settled I meet with them about your detail. Then I must attend councils with the delegates from Imladris and Loth-Lorien. Afterwards Father requests I attend a revue of the archers for... Arianell?" The sound of her name snapped her out of her trance "Arianell were you listening to a word I just said?" "No Legolas. I am sorry, I'm just nervous." "Nervous?" "What if Lady Eowyn dislikes me, what if Lord Farimir does not agree with your choice of an Elleth. What if when King Elessar and Lady Arwen arive they dislike me too! And then there is Master Gimli...dwarves are not known for being accepting of elves. And the hobbits, if they can make it, surely the hobbits wouldn't..."

Legolas placed his finger lightly on her lips "Silence Meleth, you have nothing to fear. My friends will love you, and if they do not it makes no difference to me." His finger ran down her chin and onto the chain she wore around her neck "For I already do."

Their kiss was interupted by the sound of trumpets on the outer turrents. "They're here!" Legolas' face broke into a smile "Come on!" and with that he half pulled half drug a running Arianell after him.

>>

Arianell stood as the figure approached where she sat in the hall, "M'Lady." The woman smiled "I am Eowyn, White Lady of Rohan and wife to Lord Farimir of Ithilien." Arianell bowed her head in respect "Well met Lady Eowyn, I am Lady Arianell Marian of the woodland realm, Legolas' betrothed." she couldn't help the smile that lit her face at the last words.

"Formalities aside." Eowyn's smile was bright and her eyes shone with joy "For we already covered them in the courtyard. Come, walk with me, tell me of Legolas." Arianell blushed "I am afraid there is not much to tell Lady Eowyn, beyond that which you already know." "Indeed." Eowyn linked her arm with Arianell's as they walked in the direction of the gardens "We shall see."

Arianell was smiling still as she walked into Legolas' room to change. That night a feast was to be held in honor of Lord Farimir and Lady Eowyn, it was also when Legolas intended to formally announce their engagement. Not that they were not engaged before, it was just that this time they both wanted to be. She had hoped to get dressed before the maid arrived to help her but no sooner had she started to untie her dress than there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The maid walked in and bowed. Arianell sighed, it wouldn't bother her if it was the same maid each time but not once had the same maid returned. She wondered if it were supposed to be that way or if they just didn't like her.

"M'Lady do you require a bath?" The girl couldn't have been much older than she was "No, thank you. And you need not address me as 'M'Lady'. Arianell is fine."

"Yes M'Lady"

Arianell rolled her eyes.

>>

After dressing Arianell had been shocked to notice there were two guards posted outside her bedroom door, and that as she walked down the hall they followed her, though at a respectable distance. "Are you assigned to me?" she asked as she turned around "Yes M'Lady. By order of the King." the guard speaking was a kind elder man "Though if I may be permitted to say so M'Lady." Arianell nodded "It is not a bad assignment." She smiled and continued on her way. The light steps of the guards almost lost behind her.

>>

The ballroom was crowded. Arianell paused in the shadows of the doorway as one of the guards offered to go get Legolas for her. "I don't know..." her eyes betrayed her sudden fear "I am afraid I do not know how to do this properly."

The guard smiled "M'Lady, I will be right back."

As Legolas walked towards her she began to smile, watching his fluid motions. Even the highly trained (and graceful) guard seemed stiff compared to her ellon.

"Arianell." Legolas smiled widely at her "You look amazing."

Her dress was a deep forest green and the sleeve caps were embrodered richly in silver. The bodice was comfortably tight and the neckline was plunging, something that had taken Arianell time to get used to. Legolas' necklace hung around her neck, right above the neckline of the dress and her hair was pulled back into an intricate weaving of jewels and mithril.

Arianell thanked him with a light kiss before accepting his arm and moving from the shadows to the lantern light of the room.

The crowd suddenly became silent as all eyes turned towards them. Legolas, siezing the opportunity, paused on the steps. "People of Mirkwood, hear me." Arianell caught her breath "It is with honor I announce formally before this assembly and with all of Arda as my witness that I, Legolas Thranduillion of Eryn Lasgalen do hereby intend to join myself eternally with the Lady Arianell Marian."

It took the crowd a moment before they stood to their feet and applauded. To Arianell that moment felt like all of eternity.


	14. Faery Reel

_Wow, wasn't sure if I'd get to write today. Been really busy with College and the Literary Society, went out to lunch this afternoon and I'm tired because of the flavor enhancers they had on the seafood._

>>

Arianell smiled at the elleth in front of her, honestly trying to concentrate on their conversation but failing miserably. Something about what the elleth was wearing three tables over? Slyly she glanced sideways at Legolas and almost lost her train of thought. Arianell watched his firm jawline as he spoke in hushed tones with his father, who was looking rigth at Arianell! She diverted her eyes back down to her plate with a blush.

>>

"Come on Arianell, you danced with me once before." Arianell shook her head "That did not end well M'Lord."

Legolas stiffened, he had forgotten. He looked at her, letting down the wall that stood behind his eyes "I am sorry Meleth. I promise by the Valar that this time you will not leave my arms." Arianell stood transfixed by his eyes for seconds before he looked to the floor, when his eyes met hers again they were walled.

"Very well M'Lord."

Legolas' eyes narrowed as Arianell laughed. None around understood the joke but smiled all the same.

>>

Legolas held Arianell tighter for the Faery Reel, curtly denying another ellon who had ask to cut in. "Legolas" Arianell smiled at him as their pace quickened "I do not believe that was propper."

"I do not believe I care."

Arianell couldn't say anything else as the music's tempo steadily increased, she was too busy trying not to trip over her own feet. She hadn't danced like this before but Legolas was explaining to her that it was almost a game.

"As The Faery Reel increases speed so will the dancers until, losing tempo, they'll step off of the dance floor. The last few couples left dancing are, in essence, the winners...though they get nothing more than the knowledge they had survived the Reel." Legolas looked at Arianell and smiled "There is an old legend Alani, my nursemaid had told me when I was a young ellon." Arianell mutely wondered how he could keep talking while spinning so fast.

"Legend held that Fae had once graced the courts of the Elves, which court none remember. The Fae, being renouned for their love of music had wanted the feasting and merry-making to continue forever. It had continued for days on end, the musicians growing weary in their playing, some even playing in their sleep. It was then the Ancient King had decreed that the next dance was to be the last and the Fae, reluctantly, agreed. Instead of the exhausted Elven musicians continuing to play some of the younger Fae had taken their place. Smiling they announced that if any one couple could make it through their Faery Reel they would bestow upon them the greatest gift."

Arianell looked at him "Has anyone?" Legolas shook his head "Not that any remember, usually the last two couples collapse in exhaustion at the exact same time."

Arianell's eyes widened "Arianell" Legolas' voice was soft "If you do not want to do this we can drop out now."

"No!" her answer was instantaneous "I want to see what the gift of the Fae is." She smiled as he spun her faster "Or" her breath was short "Collapse trying."

>>

Arianell did not think the music could possibly go any faster! She had no idea how many couples were left on the floor, finding herself unable to look anywhere but Legolas' face as she focused on the pattern her feet must make and the rythmn of the music. Her legs ached and her arms were sore but every time she looked at Legolas' eyes, his bright silver-blue eyes she was compeled to try for just a little bit longer. And so it continued, into the dark hours of the night. Never could any remember a Reel that long, never could any remember a pair dancing as Legolas and Arianell danced. Yet there were still other couples on the dance floor, nearing exhaustion. Two had already been carried to the healers and Thranduil was about to consider stepping in and stopping the Reel when another couple limped over to the sidelines.

Legolas and Arianell were on the floor with one other couple now. "We're almost there Arianell." Legolas could see the other Ellon faltering in his steps. "It should not be too much longer, can you continue?"

Arianell smiled, he had been that way the entire Reel. Checking to see if she was alright, willing to stop the moment she voiced she wasn't. "I am fine Meleth, but what of you?"

Legolas' eyes twinkled and, though Arianell did not think it possible, he danced faster.

>>

The second couple was giving up, Arianell could see them as they hobbled towards the edge of the dance floor but found she herself could not stop dancing. As soon as the couples' feet left the floor something happened. She wondered if Legolas noticed what was going on, he had to have, for his eyes grew larger. "Arianell" he almost choked. His eyes echoing her sentiments, unsure and afraid but..."Ah" Arianell gasped as a force like lightning shivered down her spine, tossing her head backwards she watched the lights flash in front of her eyes as her surroundings faded to darkness...leaving only her and Legolas in the blinding light.

Bringing her head up she looked at Legolas' face, his grip around her waist tightened as she grabbed on to his arms. She could still feel the current coursing through her "Do...you..." His voice was ragged "...feel."

"Yes." Arianell's eyes were locked with his now, their foreheads almost touching.

Slowly, ever so slowly their breathing returned to normal. At some point in time they had stopped dancing and stood, dazed and stunned, in the middle of the floor. Arianell closed her eyes and re-opened them as the lightning effects wore off. Strangly she was not tired though her feet were impossibly sore and her spine was stiff.

The crowd was murming to themselves now and Arianell could again catch snippets of conversation

"Never before...Faery gifts, what else could it be...ages ago...odd...suited for them..."

And, from an exhausted Lord Farimir, one of the dancers who had lasted towards the middle of the Reel (suprising since neither he nor Lady Eowyn were Elfin kind) "I think they won."

Legolas smiled at his friend, his face covered in a light sheen of sweat. "Indeed." He pulled Arianell to him and walked towards the edge of the dancefloor as the crowd began to disburse. New, less tired, Musicians were brought in and those who had partaken in the Faery Reel either sat in comfortable chairs around the dance floor or hobbled off to their rooms to rest away their weariness.

>>

"Where are we going Meleth." Legolas only smiled and pulled Arianell to him, allowing her to rest her weight against his side.

"To rest Arwenamin." Legolas smiled at the elleth leaning against him, she was already asleep. "What is it with you and falling asleep after dancing?" Arianell looked up at him "I am sorry." Legolas shook his head "Don't be, it was meant in jest."

>>

The Gardens were beautiful at night, the heavy blooms perfuming the air. Arianell sat by the fountain, carefully untangling the jewels and Mithril from her untamed hair. "Allow me Meleth." Legolas came to sit behind her and she could not help but smile as his thin fingers untwined the strands of her hair. When the last piece of Mithril was unwound he pulled her against him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, and twined his hand with her own.

"What happened in there Meleth?"

Arianell sighed "I was hoping you could tell me Legolas. Did the Legend not say anything about the gift of the Fae?"

Legolas sighed and shook his head "Not that I remember." He closed his eyes, concentrating. "Oh, there was something, in one of the books that father had. A musician once mapped out the Faery Reel and beneath the title he had penned the words

'Borne of Ice a Fired Passion grows'."

>>

Legolas opened the door and ushered her in, his hand soft on her back. "I'm going to take a bath Meleth." Legolas turned and smiled devilishly at her "Care to join me." "Legolas!" Arianell meant to sound angry but she was smiling too much "I thought we went over this!" "Ah yes, your strange customs." Legolas came and stood in front of her "We shall have to marry soon then Meleth, for I do not think I can bear you in my room otherwise much longer."

Arianell smiled at him "I could always return to my own."

He walked to his bathing chambers, pretending he had not heard.


	15. Reflex

Thank you everyone for reviewing. You might not think it really matters but honestly those reviews are the only reason I'm writing this chapter now instead of a few days from now. As it is I am afraid it is going to be short.

Arianell could not tell for how long she had slept but she did know that something was wrong. Carefully she sat up and looked around. The noise was coming from were Legolas lay on the other side of the bed. She was about to reach over and shake him when he violently slammed his fist into the space between them. He was shaking in his sleep, rolling and tossing. Arianell rolled away from a punch and landed, softly, on the floor.

If she had possesed more time to stop and think she would have wondered why her back was not stiff as she stood, or why her feet did not hurt. But at the moment the only thing that concerned her was waking Legolas from whatever terror possesed him.

"Legolas" she leaned as close to him as she dared, fearing a stray fist. "Legolas Meleth, wake."

Arianell ventured nearer "Legolas?" Sitting up suddenly but still asleep he grabbed her wrist, his eyes open and glazed over -as is the way of the elf. Arianell gasped and tried to pull away but his grip did not lesson.

Using her free hand she began to smooth his hair and hum softly "Legolas Meleth-nin, you are injuring my hand. Legolas darling let's go back to sleep." Arianell started singing as she tried to calm herself, he had yet to lay back down.

Softly she pushed on his chest and relaxed a little as he reclined against the pillows, she was still concerned that he had not awoken but his reclining was better than sitting up.

"Don't leave me Arianell!" Legolas' voice startled her "Elbereth" his face turned towards her but his eyes remained unseeing "Do not let her leave me." Arianell followed Legolas' gaze towards the balcony and where a figure stood in the moonlight. Varda smiled back at her before fading.

Arianell looked back towards Legolas, who had relaxed his grip on her hand, through the entire event he had not awoken. "Sleep now Meleth." Sliding into the space between the edge of the bed and his now relaxed form Arianell wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight M'Love" she whispered. She could feel her cheeks burn as she caught herself sighing at the feel of his skin beneath her own.

Morning's first light was shinning when Legolas awake, he had seen the strangest vision. But it was no vision, there lay Arianell cradled on his chest, her right wrist bruised from his grip. Lightly he rubbed the bruise, saddened that it had been he who injured her.

"Do not berate yourself Legolas." Arianell's bright eyes looked up and caught his own "It was not your fault. I know now to be more careful when awakining an Archer." "Yes Arianell" Legolas' eyes smiled though his face did not "For we have great reflexes" "Do you now?" Arianell leaned in to kiss him quickly but before she could pull away his hand was cradling the back of her head, deepening the kiss. "We do." he whispered as she blushed.


	16. Chase

_Well I hope that everyone enjoys the latest installment._

Arianell walked the halls, Legolas was in some council meeting _again_ with Lord Farimir and Lady Eowyn was resting.She wondered why the maiden required so much rest as of late but said nothing of it. She had been tired often ever since the Fairy Reel. For the past week she had not seen much of Legolas. He was up before she was and went to bed after she did. About the only time they had together was evening meal, and then she was expected to entertain the other delegates, and he was expected to talk politics.

Arianell looked at the rich tapestries lining the halls half in boredom and half in interest. The scenes depicted were varied and she wished that there was someone to tell her what each was.

Arianell came to stand in front of one tapestry. The scene that unfolded before her was that of a man walking the forest, an elleth danced in the lighted glen just ahead of him.She knew what it was without asking, for the tapestry portrayed the romanceof Luthien and Beren.

"Beautiful is it not?" The voice did not entirelly startled her, as she had heard his approach. Arianell turned and bowed "Indeed it is M'Lord."

888

Thranduil smiled before motioning her over with his hand "Come, walk with me Lady Arianell. For we have much to discuss." Arianell stepped lightly towards him and fell in place as they walked the cold stone halls.

"My sources tell me that you and my son are getting along well, Arianell. And indeeed, my early morning visits have proven that." Arianell blushed nicely as Lord Thranduil stiffled a chortle and continued. "As you undoubtibly know Legolas has been pushing for a wedding at the first possible moment." Arianell tried to hide her shock, it was news to her.

"In fact word was sent to me today, we are merely awaiting the arrival of King Elessar, Delegates from the Shire, and some dwarf lord my son practically _insists_ must be present." "Gimli" Arianell smiled "So you have heard of this dwarf?" "Oh, yes M'Lord."She bowed her head slightly "I am sorry to interrupt M'Lord, please" She motioned gracefully with her hand "Continue."

Thranduil smiled, he liked this elleth and her _respectful_ ways, if only his son took some lessons from her. Arianell smiled, King Thranduil was so easy to win over. Why had she ever been nervous about impressing him? All it took was a few curtsies and a humble "M'Lord"

888

Thranduil had left Arianell after saying he had made an appointment with a seamstress for her dress. He smiled proudly as he explained that her dress had already been three years in the creating and needed only to be fit to her. Arianell groaned, nothing that took that long could possibly be comfortable...she had to smile though, Thranduil had been creating a wedding dress before Legolas even had a bride.

Arianell looked at the tapestries nearest her, none were scenes she would recognize. Silently her bare feet slid down the corridor, her dress making a soft sound on the path behind her.

"Arianell!" the voice belonged to Legolas, who stood from the bench outside the council doors. "What are you doing here?" "I was merely walking" Arianell smiled at him, it seemed like forever since she had last seen him "I didn't notice where I was actually." The guards by the doors smiled.

Legolas walked towards her "Father excused the councils a few minutes ago but I am expected atanother session upon the hour, I didn't see any reason to leave. Why are you not with Lady Eowyn?"

Arianell smiled at him, where had he been anyway? "Lady Eowyn is resting." "Is she alright?" "I would imagine so."

Legolas had come in close and leaned down for a kiss but Arianell leaned back "Why did you not tell me you were pushing for our wedding to be held so soon?" Legolas looked at her "I merely mentioned it to father, I..."

Arianell smiled inwardly but outwardly she hardened her face"Well I guess I wouldn't be important enough to mention it to." Lightly she stepped out of his reach and began to walk down the hall "I'll be on my way then."

"Arianell!" Legolas' voice was pleading "Arianell please wait!" "Better go after her son." The guard's smile was genuine. Arianell watched as her own guard detail stepped quickly out of Legolas way, slowly she picked up pace.

When she heard his stride break into a run she turned her head, smiled and (lifting her dress so she would not trip) took off at a sprint down the corridors. She did not doubt that he would catch her, eventually, but she might as well make him try for it.

"Arianell!" Legolas was still chasing her, "come now is this fair?"She laughed, clear and light, the sound ringing off the stone walls "No Meleth, not fair but fun." She increased her speed.

888

Legolas was determined to catch Arianell, the chase had been fun for a while but now he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and forget running after her down the halls.

"Meleth!" He increased his pace and sprinted past shocked delegates and servants, afterall it was not every day the crown prince was seen chasing a maiden down the corridors of the palace.

"Please stop Meleth!"

Arianell smiled, stopped, and turned around to wait for Legolas who slid around the corner and barely had enough time to stop before he crashed into her, almost knocking her over. "Yes" Arianell smiled, "You wanted something?"

His lips came crashing down onto hers before, abruptly, he pulled away. "Only that."

Legolas turned to walk away but Arianell had him by the tunic "I do not think it only that M'Lord." He growled low "Arianell!" turning back to her he was suprised to see her smiling as she threw her arms around his neck "I've missed you Meleth."

Legolas managed to get out "And I you" between kisses.


	17. Nightmare

_The last was terribly short, I know. I think Arianell and Legolas deserve a break, afterall the delegation's meetings have been going on for a few weeks now (though I haven't written of them; boring, dull stuff really). I hope everyone has not forgotten Lothien and Elzar (hint, hint)._

_Thanks to all my reviewers, seriously guys! I feel so wanted...or is it everyone just wishes to know what happens next? Either way _;)

Now to our story:

Arianell lay on her back in the soft grass, the deep red roses she had picked carefully piled beside her, the thorns neatly removed from their stems. The guards assigned to her lolled about in the shade, thinking their ward merely bored but any who perchanced to look closer would have known better, if they had caught the single crystaline tear falling from her closed eyelids.

"Arianell?"

She sat up, not quite willing to open her eyes, afraid it would again be a dream.

"Arianell!" His voice washed over her like the waves as she smiled and looked towards him, his bright eyes shinning brighter as he ran towards her. "I have missed you Meleth." Legolas threw his arms around her neck and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"And I you." Arianell smiled as she returned the kiss. "It seems we never see each other anymore, since we no longer share a room." Legolas' face clouded "Damn father and his 'proper' ways." "Legolas" Arianell laughed lightly, though she too was a little peeved King Thranduil had commanded her to return to her own room because of 'appearances'.

"What are you doing out here Meleth? I thought that surely you would have a council session?" Legolas smiled "You cannot be present at council when they are discussing you, Father wanted to talk with the delegates about something or other that concerned me and so dismissed me for the rest of the afternoon."

Arianell's eyes brightened "All afternoon?" Legolas shifted so that he was sitting down instead of kneeling "Yes, I am free until evening meal."

888

It had been so nice to talk and just sit, enjoying each other's company. Arianell had not realized just how much she loved him until he was gone. No longer there to greet her when she woke in the morning, to kiss her softly when he thought she was asleep, to hold her if she tossed in a dream. She smiled at the ellon laying in the grass beside her as she twined a crown of roses, she wished she knew some way to tell him what he meant to her but could think of none.

"What are you doing Meleth?"

Arianell smiled "Making you a crown" She sat the roses on Legolas' head and watched the guards hide their laughter in vain. Legolas noticed too, "You are dismissed." he spoke sternly, his visage grim beneath the roses "When I leave Arianell's side I will send summons for you." The guards nodded and walked towards the palace.

"What was that for?" Arianell adjusted the crown on his head "My Prince?" He rolled his eyes and kissed her only to have her pull away. "Arianell" he moaned "I'm the" he smiled "Crowned Prince, you _must_ do as I command." "Mustn't I?" He looked at her "I command you to kiss me."

Arianell smirked knowingly "Very well, your highness." leaning in she planted a quick, impersonal kiss on his lips. Legolas pouted "I said you had to kiss me." "And I did" Arianell leaned in closer to him "exactly as the 'crowned' Prince commanded." He sighed "Please do not torment me." Arianell smiled "Please do not command me."

"Very well then. Lady Arianell the 'crowned' prince _requests_ that you bestow upon him a kiss." Her eyes were sincere as she pulled him closer to her "Oh does he now? Lucky for him I am inclined to agree with his request."

888

Arianell looked at Legolas, he was leaning back against the stone bench, rose crown askew and eyes closed, soaking up the sunlight. She reached out to smooth a piece of his hair, trying to keep from laughing at him. "What" he smiled at her, removing the rose crown before laying his head back "Can't an ellon get some sleep around here?"

"Maybe if the ellon had been sleeping."

"Arianell!" the voice was harsh and grated on her ears. "What Lothien?" she practically shouted towards the entrance of the gardens. "Elzar and I are leaving, come girl give us a hug." Arianell started to stand but Legolas' gentle hand on her arm stopped her as, without opening an eye, he pressed one of his daggers into her hand "Take this."

"Hurry up girl, we haven't got all day!" Lothien's facial expression did not change as Arianell approached with the dagger but she could see the sudden fear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't use it." "Do not tempt me!" Arianell spat "Tempt you, child I have only helped you, surely you would raise no angered hand against me!"

"Try me" Arianell glared at him "You have ruined my life Lothien. Do not speak to me about anger!" The elf scoffed at her "Ruined, life does not look so ruined to me" he glanced over at Legolas "never forget Arianell you owe this all to me." his hand swept through the palace "all of this will one day belong to you, perhaps I should start collecting gratuity child, or did you think none would notice you check your ears daily!"

Arianell lifted a hand to touch her lobes before stopping herself "Indeed I know more about you than you ever imagined child. If it were not for my divinations and my spells you two would never have been brought together...and let the Valar remember that, the pompous twits! I studied you for years Arianell. I waited for you to come of the age I could bring you here, to become so accepting of your life you would not be able to fight my spells. I studied all of your words; your journals, your poetry, your dreams at night when you thought none could see, the words you cried through the tears on your pillow...they spoke volumes to me Arianell. Volumes I used to bring you here, to create this _opportunity_ for you."

"And am I so blind as to believe you did so out of the kindness of your own heart Lothien? I am to think that for my own well being and Legolas' you brought me here?"

"Of course child" Lothien sidled closer to her "The dowry was just a side benefit. Afterall there is no reason I should not be reimbursed for my hard work."

"Indeed not. Yet do you think the Valar have nothing to do with? Surely you must have noticed how Legolas can no longer order me about like some common elleth, I don't have to bend to his every whim Lothien, what say you to that!"

"You will lower your voice when you address me!" Lothien's eyes turned dark "Do not think that I am some incompetent necromancer, I will not let myself be degraded like this! Not by you and certainly not by Varda. You will show me the proper respect or I will show you pain!"

"You do not scare me!" Arianell hissed as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and grasp the dagger tighter, itching to slice his throat.

"Do you think I must cause physical damage to you?" Lothien flipped his hand and Legolas sat up, startled, a snake coiled in his lap.

"By the Valar!" Arianell glared at Lothien the dagger clasped tight in her fist "You dare hurt him and I will show you wrath!"

"Arianell" It was Legolas, his voice coming from next to Elzar "What are you speaking of?" Lothien smirked at her bewilderment "Illusion my dear."

Arianell, you should not treat your elders so the voice was leering and came from behind her, spinning she could see Legolas, his face downturned. He means only the best Arianell The image to her right had it's eyes downturned too Why fight it, when you know that in the end they will all have their way The figures surrounded her, Legolas...all of them. Arianell tried to scream but no sound would come out, yet the dagger remained clasped in her hands.

As the figures approached her they looked up, their eyes hollow caverns where orbs of light should be. Again Arianell tried to scream and again her voice caught in her throat.

"See my child, I am no mere court jester." Lothien's stature had grown so that he towered over her "And you, you are nothing but a skank. I know why you have stayed here so long, forgetting all that you have left behind. I know how you _lust_ after him." The Legolas nearest her licked his lips "Go ahead whore, he is yours."

Arianell watched the figure approach her, her breathe coming in ragged gasps, her eyes wild with fright. Suddenly she stood and plunged the dagger into the figure's stomach.

Legolas reeled backwards from the blow, his eyes filling with tears. Arianell watched his eyes, his bright silver-blue eyes as they slowly darkened. "Why" was all he managed to choke out before the light left him.


	18. Nightmare ends

_Wow! Who wants to bet Arianell has some emotional scarring from that one? Any bets on if she'll get more scarring this chapter...let me just say I wouldn't pay to be in her shoes now. This chapter contains a few Valar and Valari._

_I'm not sure what Fanfiction's policy is on replying directly to reviewers, I've heard mixed things so I'll try to include everyone in this._

_First of all; so very sorry about that particular section that was lacking quotation marks, they were there on the original, it started out grammatically correct. I have no idea why they didn't show up in that section. _

_Secondly, Lothien's playing mind games with Arianell and he's not exactly what I'd call a noble creature...foul language is not above him. He's feeling a loss of control over the entire situation and Varda's intervention which is making him just a little, bitty bit t-ed off! _

_Lastly, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, some of the reviews just really made my day! (p.s. I love Orlando too and I've never seen Ella Enchanted but I heard it was a really good movie! I'll have to see if I can find a copy.)_

Recap: Arianell has just stabbed Legolas and watched him die, but with Lothien's illusions is it really Legolas?

Arianell fell to her knees by the figure, her hands covered in his blood. She could feel her heart rending as she watched her love bleed to death.

Arianell barely registered the light figure that came to stand beside her

"Child" She refused to look up, couldn't look up. How could she look upon Elbereth after what she had just done. "Come child, do not cry your tears here for this is merely illusion." The voice was strong and Arianell watched as Arda's winds blew the figure of Legolas away like clouds of mist, the dagger falling to the ground with a soft thud.

She was aware of Lothien's presence as anger boiled over in her and she stood by Varda's side.

"Ah, whoring about again I suppose Elbereth? Tell me, these days how is Mel..."

Varda's eyes crackled like lightning "None here may speak his name and live!"

Lothien laughed "Indeed, I'll assume that means he is doing well then?"

888

Arianell watched as Lothien and Varda stood there, staring at each other until she finally just could not take it.

"Where is Legolas!"

"Legolas" Lothien pretended to be deep in thought "Oh yes, the elven brat. Why Arianell, you killed him."

Arianell shook her head "That was illusion Lothien, I will fall prey to your tricks no longer!"

"Oh, well, if you are no more fun then I do not see what use there is for you. Hmm, guess I will not be needing that fake image of Varda anymore."

Arianell gasped as, with a sad smile, Elbereth faded from her sight. "You did not really think someone as important as the Queen of the Valier would take interest in the plight of such a sad, confused little girl did you? You should have listened Arianell, you should have obeyed. Life could have been perfect if you had just kept that wicked tongue of yours under control wench!"

Arianell gagged and fell to her knees as a snake slithered from her mouth "But no, you had to go whoring about with that...that mollycoddled palace brat." Arianell continued to choke "They all think he's the hero, the great elf of Middle Earth. What a bunch of bull shit Arianell, you know why...do you?" Lothien spat at her "Here's why. He's nothing more than some semi-skilled backwoods archer, do you know how many times Elrond's enchantments and Aragorn's foolish comraderie saved your precious princes' life?"

Lothien kicked her with his boot "Sing now Arianell, sing like you did last night. Tell the stars of his undying love for you, tell the woods of his bravery." Arianell felt something grow inside of her and opened her mouth to spill spiders, she shivered as they ran over her face and down her arms, she crushed as many as she could with her hands.

"What, no songs to keep me awake and make me ill? Why ever not? Is it because you see your songs for what they are?"

Arianell's mind was reeling, everything was becoming too much for her to process. Detatched she watched the scorpions as they fell from her lips, detatched she watched as Lothien continued on belittling her and crushing her spirit, detatched she felt herself dying and shed a tear.

"Why do you weap Arianell?"

The voice echoed from everywhere and seemed to fill every fiber of Arianell's being. "I have not left you child, Iluvatar does not forsake his firstborn." Arianell was sure she could feel Varda smiling, if not see her "His illusions are merely keeping you from the truth, end them and you will end this nightmare."

Arianell felt renewed strength course through her once again as she crawled forwards on her knees, foul things still spilling from her mouth. There, in front of her and shinning like a thousand stars, lay Legolas' dagger. Arianell stretched her bloodied fingers for it and grasped the hilt, almost losing it for the refuse that clung to her hands.

Standing slowly she turned and thrust the dagger into Lothien's middle, twisting as she went.

"Where...is...Legolas!"

"Foolish whore." Lothien's eyes were were deadly, even as his life-force leaked from the gaping hole in his abdomen "You will learn." A grim smile played at his lips as he grabbed Arianell's head in his hands.

"You will learn!" he shouted, throwing his head back as Arianell screamed in agony, his spell trying to reverse itself.

Varda rushed towards Arianell but another figure got there sooner, twisting Lothien's neck with his bare hands. "Tulkas!" Varda motioned towards the falling Arianell but a figure clothed in grey caught her first.

Arianell found herself cradled in a womans arms, a voice that was calm and clear soothing her. "I am Este the gentle, healer of hurts and weariness. Receive my gift child, and rest."


	19. Dreams

_I'm sorry everyone is confused. I meant for there to be a level of confusion there, since Arianell herself is so very confused at this, but I never meant for it to get out of hand. The Valar's explanation to Arianell should clear it up for the rest of us._

_I'm using this format: (#) to identify the Valar I use, at the end of the chapter will be a brief description of each, just in case anyone didn't know about the different Valar/Valari_

_I'm also so very sorry this was not updated yesterday, Wednesday I am at school from 8 am to 7:30pm and I didn't take my disk with me to work on the story!_

Recap: Tulkas (One of the war Valar) just killed Lothien and Arianell found herself in Este's arms. The gentle Valier granting her rest.

_Dream Sequence_

Arianell lifted her heavy eyelids, trying to shake the feeling of sleep from her mind.

"Where am I?"

A beautiful blond elleth, clothed in green smiled at her "I see you have awaken Arianell, I will go and tell the others." (1)

"We were concerned about you child." The voice was deep and came from her left, turning her head stifly she caught the shinning grey eyes of an ellon "You have slept under my hand many days." (2)

"Where is..." The images of Legolas covered in blood returned to her and she chocked on her words, unable to finish her request.

"He is well Arianell, do not fret. He was not present in that ordeal." Arianell listened to the man's booming voice and looked at his strong hands, he had been the one to remove Lothien from her.

"I am Tulkas" he laughed, bowing low as a smile lit his golden beard and unkempt hair. "This is my wife, Nessa" He layed a large, ruddy hand on the thin shoulder of an ellon with redish brown hair and dancing eyes. Her dress was haphazardly arranged, as if she had just been running or dancing, and her long lockes were windblown and mattched the sun's glow upon her cheeks. (3)

Arianell was in a state of shock, her mind still trying to process what had happened. "Where am I" her voice was panicked "Where is Legolas?"

"Shh." a figure clothed in gray came to stand by her, Arianell remembered she had introduced herself as Este.(4) "All will be explained in time Arianell, rest now. Know that Legolas is safe and you will be returned to him."

Varda came to stand at the foot of Arianell's bed, Manwe beside her.

"Are you well Arianell?" Manwe's voice carressed her cheek like a soft summer breeze.

"I am beginning to feel better M'Lord."

"There is much to explain Arianell, much that I may now show you." Varda's voice rang again like crytaline stars through the room that Arianell thought looked like the Palace in Manwe's realm. "The time has come for you to make a choice Arianell. A choice that will change the fates of two realms. Your love for Legolas will be tested but first, I believe the child is due an explanation as to what occured in the garden Tulkas."

"Indeed" Tulkas' voice was light and merry though his words were serious. "We have been waiting Arianell, for we feared something like that would happen, we feared that Lothien would take his frustrations out on you."

Yavanna sighed "We should have intervened sooner Arianell, though I do not believe that any save Iluvatar could have known how he would react."

Este could see the confusion in Arianell's eyes "Child, Lothien was merely a pawn that we used to transport you to your destiny, to transport you to Middle Earth. We, ourselves, do not know why Iluvatar fated one of a mortal realm to be the soulmate of an immortal elf but he indeed did." She smiled so gently at Arianell that Arianell felt her mind put to rest, all of the questions that were running around, all of the voices, were silenced and she was free listen and understand.

"You saw much with Varda Arianell, and yet much there is that was hidden" Manwe's voice again returned to her as strong as the thick of summer. "If you wish to understand."

"I do!" "Then come child" Varda extended her hand at the foot of the bed "Come and I will show you all that is and all that may be."

Arianell lifted herself from the bed lightly, she wasn't tired yet somehow lacked the energy to move swiftly. Her motions were languid and fluid as she rose, with Este and Irmo's help, and walked towards Varda. As soon as she grapsed Varda's hand she was again transported by the mists "This is what was Arianell." Arianell could see the garden glen and Legolas, who stood to get the guards after giving her his dagger.

"His only thought was to protect you Arianell, to keep you safe." Varda motioned towards a figure in the background, Elzar. When Lothien attacked Arianell in the mists she noticed a shimmering barrier go up around them "What is that?"

"His insurance that none save the Valar could interrupt his plans." Varda's smile was grim "He did not think we could intervene Arianell, he was angry that we had intervened as much as we did. He hungered only for power, a thirst that drove him to this and to his death.

Arianell watched as Tulkas snapped Lothien's neck, "Legolas, could he see this?" She could see Elzar and Legolas attempting to break through Lothien's barrier "No, for the illusion of the barrier kept him from you, just as Lothien's illusions kept you from the truth."

Arianell watched as Lothien fell, the barrier disappeared, and Legolas rushed to her side. "What happened to me there? I am not dead am I?"

Varda's hand moved comfortingly "In a way, yes and no. You have died to that time but, like a Maia, it does not mean you cannot go back to that selfsame shell should you wish it."

Arianell watched as Legolas carried her limp body towards the palace, Elzar following...both leaving Lothien where he lay, Legolas' dagger imbedded in his midsection.

"The time has come for you to know why you were brought to Arda Arianell." Varda moved her hand and the mists changed. Arianell could see scenes that corresponded with the stories of the Fellowship she had heard. "Legolas showed strong character and virtue during that quest Arianell, denying the ring's call and aiding all that he could in its destruction. Even going so far as to give up his happiness in his woodland realm by traveling to the sea." Arianell knew all of this, what did it have to do with her?

"When an elf takes a mate they are bonded for life, one cannot live without the other. Sometimes, as is the case between you and Legolas, the soulmates are seperated by great distances, even by realms. If it is Iluvatar's will to bring them together then they meet, despite the circumstances. So you see Arianell, it was fate that drew Lothien to you. He was merely looking for someone compatible enough with Legolas that they would marry, or feign marriage, and he would receive his monetary gain. What he ended up discovering, through our intervention, was Legolas' true soulmate...you."

Arianell was beginning to understand.

"You have a choice Arianell, a choice that you soon must make, you may return to Legolas and life in Middle Earth or you may stay here in Valinor with those who have passed beyond the Sea."

"Choose wisely Arianell" the new voice was tinged with sadness and at the same time the sadness seemed bittersweet. "For I must warn you that either choice is not without its sorrows. If you remain in Valinor your love will become but a memory, always eternal but never realized and Legolas will bond with another. If you return to him you will fade, for you will be unable to hear the call of the Sea and when he passes many ages hence you will remain to live out your days in the realm of Men. But you will know eternal joy and in the knowledge your passing to my halls will be a sweet one." (5)

Tears glistened in Arianell's eyes as she listened, finally realizing how deep her love for Legolas ran.

"I must choose?"

"Yes Arianell" Varda's voice was soft as she looked from the hooded figure to Arianell "As Nienna has spoken so you must choose." Nienna nodded her head solemnly, brown curls spilling from the edges of the hood like shed tears as Varda again placed her hand on Arianell's shoulder, changing the mists.

"What is this?" Arianell looked at the mist figure of Legolas standing by his father, a dwarf, and a man she recognized as Isildurs heir, Elessar. "This is what may be." Arianell watched as the future version of herself walked forward slowly, flowing skirts and tresses fading into the mists. "Is that..."

Varda moved her hand and the scenes changed:

Legolas and Arianell dancing in a ballroom full of people, sitting together in their chambers, riding through the plains she recognized as Rohan, visiting the white city of Minas Tirith, speaking with what she assumed were hobbits outside the shire, traveling through the glittering caves (Arianell had to laugh at how tightly the mist version of herself clutched Legolas).

All these scenes and a lifetime more passed before her eyes but all to soon she saw that which she most wanted to avoid. Before her she watched as Legolas boarded a ship with Gimli, who was being honored for his role in the quest of the ring, and set sail for Valinor. Fading beyond the horizon to West.

Arianell began to cry as she watched herself say farewell. Would she really have to go through all of this if she decided to stay, was Legolas worth all of that?

Her sorrow increased as she saw herself roam the woods of Eryn Lasgalen and Ithillien for an age, passing among the shadows and the light like a shadow of a former time, like a shadow of a former love. Yet as Nienna had said it was bittersweet for she could feel the joy even through Time's Mists, the wonder at the memory of the liftetimes she and Legolas had shared.

I understand that Arianell could set sail if the Valar granted her passage, but they won't. They won't because she has to have some sort of a price to pay to get to stay with Legolas, and that is what the price will be...fading. Her final resing place will be a secluded area of Eryn Lasgalen and there she will remain until the changing of the world.

Valar and Valier included in this chapter (in case anyone cares to know who's who)

1 Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits. Lover of all things that grow upon Arda second only to Varda in respect and wife of Aule.

2 Irmo, master of visions and dreams. Husband to Este and creater of Lorien (the gardens in Valimar). He and his brother Namo are the Feanturi. Namo is the Keeper of the Houses of the Dead.

3 Tulkas, Valar of war yet always smiling. Loves competition and uses his hands as weapons (he broke Lothien's neck in our story) and Nessa, sister to Orome (another war Valar) an elleth who loves to dance upon the fields of evergreen in Valimar. Both Tulkas and Nessa are fleetfooted, able to outrun any creature.

4 Este the gentle, wife of Irmo, giver of healing and rest. She abides on an island in lake Lorellin and walks not by day ('cept in my story, please excuse that).

5 This is a version of Nienna, sister of the Feanturi who dwells alone and is aquanted with grief, mourning for every wound Arda suffered. Her song in the creation of Arda was lamentation and the sound of mourning was woven into the foundations of the World. Those who listen to her lamentations learn pity and endurance of hope. She walks the halls of Mandos and turns sorrows to Wisdom. Her own halls lie west of West on the borders of the world.


	20. When Dreamers Wake

_Ok, to answer your question Brownie24, yes. The only way for an elf to die is in battle or from a broken heart. Remember when Arwen is in her room and drops the book in TTT, she's fading...she thinks Aragorn no longer returns her love (btw I adore her blood red/dying dress). If an elf loses someone they have bond with in battle or (as is in our case) their significant other sails over the sea and they have no hope of seeing them in this world they'll fade. Elves, even if they have chosen to become mortal, can choose to just die after they begin to fade (as Arwen did in Cerin Amroth). This is similar to what will happen to Arianell...but that's way, way in the future. She and Legolas have AGES together...if she decides to return to him. Tell ya'll what, I'll make it a little nicer this chapter...but I don't want to give up the tint of sorrow._

Varda lifted her hand from Arianell's shoulder, "Come child, there is time to think of these things later."

Arianell watched the mists fade again and found herself standing in the main hall, surrounded by the Valar that were present when she had first awoken.

"Could we not speak of it now?"

Nienna lay her hand on Arianell's shoulder as the elf came to stand in front of her. "You are concerned about Legolas, are you not?" Her eyes were full of sadness yet she smiled "You are of a pure soul Arianell. Legolas will be fine, he will pass into the west with the memory of your love and when the ages of this world" Nienna waved her hands toward the windows, signifying Middle Earth "have past he may choose to be rejoined with you in my halls west of West and beyond the borders of the world."

Arianell smiled "So there is some hope yet for a better end."

Nienna's sad smile was genuine "There is always hope Arianell Marian."

888

Arianell closed her eyes and waited as she felt Varda approaching. Varda's sigh was soft and made her smile as the Valier lay her hand lightly over Arianell's forhead.

Arianell had been unsure what to expect, afterall the last time she had been 'transformed' was by Lothien and that hadn't exactly felt wonderful. Her expectation of pain was not unfounded, but this time it was different...less pain and more _cold_. Arianell shivered and longed for warmth. As she opened her eyes she noticed that she seemed to be in some sort of a tunnel.

At the end nearest her she could see the other Valar, including those she had not met, assembled. Arianell could feel the warmth radiating from the room and longed to go back but Varda's voice stopped her "The transformation is complete Arianell you are now truly immortal but the time has come for you to make your choice. To your left are the halls of Manwe and the other Valar. To your right" Arianell looked down the tunnel to her right...at the far end was a spot of light the size of a mirror that shimmered like the surface of water. "Legolas" she breathed as she unconsciously took the first step towards the water-window, cold overcoming her in waves.

Through the waterwindow she could see Legolas' face leaning over her prone form, his lips moving. The closer she got to him the colder she became yet something pulled her forward...something that tugged gently at her heart and filled her with as much despair as hope.

As Arianell took the one last step over the threshold into her world she turned towards Varda

"You have made a wise choice Arianell Greenleaf. Go, join your husband."

_End Dream Sequence_

Arianel's eyelids slowly fluttered open, she looked to her left to see Legolas pouring over a book, the words he was reading echoing faintly in her ears.

"M'Lord, I am cold."

Just a glance from him was almost enough to warm her soul.

_Normal POV...set right before Arianell awakens_

When Arianell had begun to confront Lothien Legolas had run to find the guards he had momentarily dismissed. Upon arriving back he and Elzar had attempted to come to Arianell's rescue but some sort of a barrier had kept him from her.

Legolas looked at Arianell's sleeping figure, some sort of a barrier kept him from her now.

Legolas' gaze fell back to the tome resting gently in his lap. Elzar had brought it to him earlier that evening, suggesting that, since the poems contained within it were written by Arianell's hand, he should read them aloud and perhaps it would help in awakening her.

Legolas sighed; the healers had already been in to see her and had said there was, essentially, nothing they could do and that it would be best to just allow her to awaken on her own.

Clearing his throat he began to read, his strong voice filling the room.

_I'm sorry it's short, any care to know what Legolas is reading? Let me know..._


	21. Moonlight

_I do apologize for the delay in updating. I haven't been home to upload anything. School and the fact that I'm starting to have some semblence of a social life preventing that. I do apologize though, I didn't forget the story...just mulled things over in my head._

_I am going to include two of my LOTR inspired poems in this chapter. The first "Into the Far West Lands" has been published (in my college's literary magazine) and the second should be in next Spring's. Both are copyrighted by me and may not be used without my express permission (which I'm afraid I cannot grant as I am hoping to get a small tome put together next year)._

_Elzar has mentioned some things to Legolas after the bout with Lothien (who, btw, is dead...being skewered by an angry elleth and having your neck broken by a Valar will do that to you...though I kinda feel sorry Varda didn't get a blow in there somewhere) and Legolas will have to speak with Arianell about them, though in a sense he doesn't want to know at the same time that he does. He's afraid of her rejection, already willing to accept her for anything._

**Story Start**

Clearing his throat Legolas began to read, his strong voice filling the room.

_**Into the Far West Lands**_

_We tread on paths past the setting sun_

_Our time has come, our reign is done._

_We weep with clear, farseeing eyes,_

_Lament the passings of crystal skies._

_We long to breathe the fair west air_

_To hold the kin already there._

_The sea calls from that last shore_

_We feel the pull, stronger than before._

_Our steps are saddened _

_But our hearts are true,_

_There is nothing left that we can do._

_We walk the forests and cross the plains;_

_Never again will we feel these rains,_

_Or breathe this heavily scented air,_

_We leave these lands to other's care._

_Our minds are troubled though our step is light,_

_We mourn our passing into night._

Legolas shuddered, involuntarily. Elzar had told him that Arianell knew not of what she wrote. He wondered how that could be, assuming her to be a woodland elf of course she could not have been expected to hear the call of Ulumo but yet surely she had heard of the elves sailing? How else could she have written so?

He watched her sleeping face, her eyes oddly closed. Elzar had said she was not entirely elven, what had that meant? He looked at the curve of her chin and the points of her ears, she seemed completely elven to him...was there human in her ancestry? And if so why had Elzar asked that he deal gently with her, surely she could not be held responsible for her lineage.

Legolas sighed and leaned towards Arianell's form "Please awake Meleth, we have much to discuss. Know that if given any answer I will still love you Arianell, I could never not love you."

As Legolas leaned back to his former position the book slid from his lap. Slender Elven fingers picked it up as soft eyes read the lines. Legolas again found himself reading aloud:

_**Autumn's Butterfly**_

_The pain in my body echoes the pain in my soul_

_Like this last, crestfallen butterfly_

_The thorns on my wings have left but a hole_

_A shorn visage for you to remember me by_

_And as I flutter there in your palm_

_-desperately_

_My wing beats whisper so feebly_

_Leaving the kiss of stardusts' gold_

_And a prayer that you would never grow old_

_...or fade so as I do,_

_Autumn's Butterfly._

As the last words echoed through the air Legolas heard a soft voice that filled him with hope and despair at the same time.

"M'Lord, I am cold."

The voice was so weak it made him shiver inwardly. "Arianell, by the Valar what did he do to you?"

Arianell looked at him, dazed, as he moved over her. He looked down at the woman lying in his bed.

"Arianell are you alright?"

Arianell smiled though her eyes remained lifeless "I am fine Meleth. I am cold."

Legolas pulled the blanket back and slid under next to her. She had been telling the truth, she was very cold. That fact concerned him, temperature did not usually effect elves.

Arianell sighed. "The Valar have allowed me to stay here Legolas, nothing can ever make me go back." He wondered what she spoke of but said nothing "For that I am eternally gratefull."

"As am I Meleth" Legolas echoed, though he could not help but feel a little more concern as her eyes so suddenly unfocused and glazed over "As am I."

888

When Legolas awoke suddenly that night it was because he realized that Arianell was no longer beside him. He focused and looked for her in the moonlight shinning from his open balcony doors. Legolas could hear her light breathing and turned his attention towards the balcony, where Arianell stood with her face upturned and her eyes closed...soaking up the moon's rays.

"Arianell."

Legolas softened his voice, not wishing to startle her revelry.

"Yes M'Lord" her voice still sounded tired though her face glowed elven as she turned to face him "Legolas" she smiled softly.

Legolas sighed and released the smile that had been playing at his lips.

"What are you doing up Meleth?"

"The moon called me Legolas." Arianell smiled. "I could not lie abed and let her go unanswered."

Legolas shook his head, "Your parents should have named you Elbereth."

Arianell's face fell "My parents never named me Arianell."


	22. Stay

_Thank you everyone for the reviews._

_I saw Elizabethtown the other day...wonderful movie. Though watching Susan Sarandon in her role within this movie was like watching a car wreck with your eyes taped open. Drew and Claire (Orlando and Kirsten) had amazing chemistry and the movie was just really sweet. It was one of those things that you either love or hate, and I loved it. Made me want to take a road trip, but I loved it._

Recap: Arianell has decided to tell Legolas...in fact she just finished, starting with Lothien taking her from her realm and ending with her choice to remain with Legolas, despite the future pain it will bring her.

"I" Legolas face was bewildered and Arianell longed to feel his arms around her, assuring her it would be alright "I know not what to say Ar...Marie." the name, now that she had grown so used to her elven one, sounded harsh on her ears.

"Say you will stay." Arianell's eyes filled with tears. "Say you will accept the fact that I am elven now, that I am no longer Marie but Arianell. Say you will not leave me until the sea calls you home." The tears fell over Arianell's cheeks as she sobbed openly "Say you do not hate me for keeping this from you...say you still love me...say anything Legolas!" Still he just stood there, his face registering his shock. "Damn you!" Arianell's fists slammed into his chests and she threw herself at him "Just say something!" the sobs rocked her body as she slid to her knees, Legolas following and trying to support her. "Just fucking say something..."

888

Legolas could feel his heart rend at the sight of her sobbing in his arms and yet he could not get his vocal chords to work, by the valar why would they not work?

Something warm and wet slid down his cheek, tentatively he brought a finger up to touch it. The first liquid orb was followed by another, and another, as he found himself weeping into Arianell's hair.

He didn't cry, only elleths cried. Legolas heard a sob escape his lips as more tears poured down his face. Why could he not say anything?

888

Arianell lifted her head and looked at Legolas, dry sobs still racking her body. Softly, so softly she hardly noticed she had started she began to sing. As she sang she wiped his eyes and smoothed his hair. She smiled as he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

Arianell's song rose in crescendo, mixing in the atmosphere above them and bringing the moon's rays around them as a blanket.

Softly, ever so softly, she slid her fingers across his cheek and to his ear, lightly outlining the tip. Legolas shuddered and smiled as she continued her song.

"Meleth" he whispered as the rays of the moon enfolded them and reflected in his light eyes, unable to say anything else Legolas leaned forward and cupped Arianell's face in his hands.

"I will always love you meleth, I will stay with you...if you will have me."

Arianell's smile lit the night on fire with the radiance of all Arda's stars.

Legolas ran a finger down the side of her face "You have changed Meleth, I see Iluvatar's light so strongly in you now."

Arianell laughed, "Indeed, I am finally worthy of my prince."

"I do not deserve you Ari..." Legolas' statement was cut off by Arianell's lips.

888

Arianell could feel the hunger in their embrace, to her it felt like an eternity had passed. Though she knew that she was in her old shell everything felt different, felt better. Her senses were keener than they had ever been. She could hear the voices of the wind as they whispered around the couple, and sighed as she listened to Varda's song in the stars -Lothien's spell had never let her feel this.

Lothien

The one word made Arianell shudder "Legolas." His eyes again filled with concern "Where is...what happened to Lothien?" Legolas stood and walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned over the railing.

"What happened in the garden Arianell?"

"What do you mean, I told you what happened. Lothien attacked me, he used illusion to try and confuse me."

"I mean what happened to Lothien?" "I stabbed him." "What else?"

Arianell looked at the flooring "Tulkas broke his neck."

"What?" Legolas voice contained a tinge of laughter and disbelief. "One of the war Valar broke that bastard's neck?"

"Yes."

He smiled at her "And here we though all this time it was you." He shook his head "Lothien is dead Arianell, I will not say what lengths had to be taken to get my dagger out of his corpse."

Arianell blanched, "I am sorry Legolas."

"I'm not and you should not be either." Legolas layed a hand gently on her shoulder "I only regret that again I was not there to protect you...I have failed again. Again you were placed into danger."

"But were it not for the love I posses for you I would not be here now Meleth-nin. I would have remained in Valinor...remember that always."

Legolas pulled Arianell into an embrace as the moonbeams continued to dance around them, Varda's song filling the night.

"I will."

888

It had been three days since Arianell first awoke, though she was still weak she was steadily strengthining. Legolas had demanded she stay in his room and King Thraduil had consented. Arianell smiled, let the delegates think what they will. The hobbits would be arriving later today and, with the blessing of the Valar, so would Master Gimli. She fingered the pendant around her neck, that left only King Elessar and Lady Arwen to wait for.

"Good Morning Legolas." at his sigh she smiled more, still fingering the pendant. "I know, you are upset you can no longer sneak up on me."

"I did not say that."

Arianell turned and looked at him "You did not have to."

He leaned down to where she was sitting on the railing and kissed her lightly "Sleep well Meleth?"

"Yes."

"Sleep throught he night?"

"No"

Legolas feigned shock, it was a morning ritual "Why Meleth, what did you do last night?"

Arianell threw her hands out wide "Sang to the stars!"

Legolas cupped her face in his hands "Will you not sing for the day?"

Arianell shook her head and kissed him lightly on the lips "You must be in council before morning meal Meleth. Go on."

With one last, quick kiss Legolas left her. Arianell shook her head and returned her gaze to forest beyond the palace walls.


	23. Formalities

_Wow, I can actually update...who's happy? It is short though.I do apologize though, wanted to update yesterday. Literary Society Meeting again. Anyone dressing up for Halloween? I am going as an elf. I almost have my dress finished and yesterday I bought the adhesive for my elven ears (Rubies, LOTR licensed btw :p ) I'm very happy with how the entire ensemble is turning out...Legolas would be proud (If I can ever get my sleeves on straight of course)._

"My Lord?" Arianell walked softly toward King Thranduil "Are you well M'Lord?" With Varda's transformation had come perception and she could tell that the King's mind was ill at ease.

"Perhaps you could answer a few things for me Arianell."

"Of course M'Liege"

"Do you and my son still intend to get married?"

Arianell smiled, hiding her shock "Of course M'Liege."

"And do you intend to disclose everything that happened in the garden?"

"I have already discussed that day's occurences with Legolas M'Lord."

"And he intends to bequeath you whatever forgiveness is necessary?"

"There is none to bequeath M'Lord."

Thranduil smiled and stood. "That was all Arianell, you may return to your chambers and ready yourself for tonight's feast. The guests have arrived."

Arianell looked at him bewildered but bowed slightly before walking away "Yes M'Lord"

Lightly she shook her head, what was that all about?

888

"Meleth you look wonderful."

Arianell turned from the mirror with a slight start, dropping the mithril hairjewel in her hand "I was not aware of your approach Legolas, did you use the door?"

He grinned oddly at her "I jumped the balcony railing Meleth." Arianell laughed "Well you succeeded in sneaking up on me Meleth-nin. You can stop attempting it now, agreed?"

Legolas laughed "I just wanted to know I could still suprise you."

Arianell arched an eyebrow "You can always suprise me." her smile was coy as Legolas looked at her "Was that an insult?"

"Perhaps."

"What that a complement?"

"Perhaps."

Arianell's face spread into a full grin "What of you Meleth, are you ready?"

Legolas pulled his tunic over his head and discarded it on the floor "Almost" stepping quickly to the closet he pulled another tunic from the depths and attempted to pull it over his head.

"Arianell..." his voice was muffled and caused her to turn around before stiffling a laugh

"Yes Legolas?"

"Little help?"

888

She mildly wondered how he could have possibly gotten himself so hopelessly tangled in the tunic. Finaly wresting it over his head the rest of the way she assisted him as he pulled his arms through and gently tugged the tunic over his torso.

"I have never seen this one before Legolas."

He leaned towards her as she tried to concentrate on the lacings at his side

"Because it is terribly uncomfortable and I hate wearing it." he whispered into her ear

"Then why are you?"

"Because Meleth." Arianell shuddered as his lips brushed the point of her ear "I wish to make a good impression too, I must look almost as attractive as my wife."

Arianell pushed his chest gently "Almost wife." she smiled as he rested is forehead against her's

"Formalities."


	24. Date Set

_Again I apologize. Hurricane Wilma came Monday and though I was home from college I didn't get a chance to work on the story. My costume is almost done though (yay, 'bout time)._

Arianell leveled her breathing and corrected her posture before stepping towards the hall, arm linked with Legolas.

"Meleth."

She turned towards him "Yes?"

"Is my tunic on straight?" Arianell stiffled a laugh, this was unlike him. "Nervous Meleth?"

"Perhaps." She kissed him lightly on the lips "You look amazing."

Before he could react she began walking forward "But we do not wish to be late."

"Indeed."

888

_Legolas Pov_

As we walk into the hall the congregation stands, I can tell it's something Arianell is not yet used to. Honestly I hope she never becomes accustomed to it. I love that she excuses the maids and readies herself before meals...I don't think I would have liked her as much if she were like all the other elleths.

As I look around the room my eyes quickly settle on my father's table, raised on a dias for tonight. I see Sam seated there with his wife, Rosie. I am glad that they could come but wonder where their little ones are. Arianell squeezes my arm, she can sense the laugh I'm trying to contain at the mental image of the nursemaids trying to contain a half dozen little hobbits.

"Forgive me Meleth."

"Of course M'Lord." The glint in her eyes is unmistakable, she's not afraid to upset me...sometimes I think she strives for it.

Lord Faramir is seated next to Lady Eowyn, I noticed that Eowyn's hands are resting in her lap and her cheeks are flushed. Faramir looks as if he's so overjoyed he could fly. At my inquisitive gaze Arianell only gives a knowing smile.

Gimli has arrived at some point while we were getting ready, I can tell the dwarf lord hardly had time to change. He's sitting next to the two seats left empty for Arianell and myself, happily chatting with the chagrined elf to his left. Merry and Pippin are seated across the table from Gimli, next to Lady Eowyn and down from Rosie and Sam. As we near I can see their mouths hang open. Pippin's trying to say something but everytime he starts Merry stomps on his foot.

Gracefully I spin Arianell out from my arm and lead her to the chair I have pulled out for her, across from Lady Eowyn. As she she sits so does everyone else. I smile a bit before taking my own seat...nice to know they were waiting for me.

888

_Normal Pov._

"Was that necessary?"

Legolas just smiled at Arianell as he moved his napkin to his lap

"Was what necessary?"

She only rolled her eyes and diverted her attention across the table.

"Are you feeling well Eowyn?"

"Yes M'Lady." A stern look from Arianell caused Eowyn to laugh "I am quite well. I have been getting plenty of rest as of late."

Arianell nodded before turning her attention to Merry and Pippin. "My Lords, you must be Master Brandybuck and Master Took."

"Indeed we are M'Lady and we must say it is an honor to make your aquantance." Merry gave a bow from the waist as the food was placed in front of him.

"Aye, bout time Legolas got married."

"Pippin!" Arianell tried not to laugh at the inflection Merry had put into it.

888

Legolas smiled as he walked towards Arianell, she had been speaking with the animated hobbits for the better part of the night.

"Forgive me but I'm going to steal Arianell away now."

Merry and Pippin looked downcast but Arianell looked somewhat relieved as she stood and excused herself from the table...leaving Gimli, Eowyn, and Faramir to entertain them.

"I feel bad about that."

Legolas didn't let Arianell turn back "Don't. Faramir and Gimli are more than capable"

"I meant leaving Eowyn with them. I know they mean well but it can become a bit much."

Legolas laughed as he drew Arianell onto the dance floor.

888

Arianell sighed, she enjoyed dancing with Legolas...at least ever since the Fairy Reel. Legolas had joked when they first walked onto the floor that they request one to be held...Arianell had slapped him.

She smiled against his tunic as he pulled her in close and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Arianell was more than content to just sway there the rest of the night.

"May I cut in."

It was more of a command than a request. Arianell opened her eyes but could not see who was making the request until Legolas released her, still holding her around the waist and faced the intruder.

Arianell caught his sparking blue eyes and, though they were tinged with weariness, it made her smile.

He extended a well-worn hand towards the couple and blessed them in Elvish.

Arianell's head tilted to the side, this man knew elvish?

Legolas' face, first registering shock, broke into a smile as he released Arianell and stepped forward to embrace the man.

"Aragorn!"

Arianell could see Elessar's eyes fill with tears as he clung tightly to Legolas.

"It is so good to see you Mellon! Where is Lady Arwen?"

Arianell watched as Elessar gestured towards his right and a beautiful Elleth came to stand beside him. Arwen Undomiel still shone like the Evenstar that she was but her eyes saddened Arianell for the light of the Eldar had left them.

"Oh!" Legolas pulled Arianell to him "Lady Arwen, Aragorn this is Arianell Elbereth Marian, my betrothed."

Arianell stepped forward and bowed in respect, truly amazed at who stood before her.

"M'Lady." Elessar's hands lifted her to a standing position "We are family here." His eyes, for a moment, lost their weariness as he appraised her before gesturing towards Legolas with his head.

"Do you think you can keep him in line?"

"It should not be that hard M'Lord."

"Oh really?"

Arwen stepped forward and placed her hand lightly on Aragorn's shoulder "Indeed Meleth, or have you forgotten that we elleths have our ways?"

Arianell and Arwen shared a knowing smile as the Legolas and Aragorn grimaced.

"Now if you will excuse me, I would like to speak with Eowyn." As Arianell watched Arwen leave she noticed for the first time that she was pregnant, her eyes lit as she looked at Aragorn and the Legolas.

"I did not tell her." Legolas smiled "I guess it slipped my mind."

888

Aragorn, as he requested Arianell call him for Legolas' sake, had not been joking when he requested to cut in. Arianell smiled as he spun her in the waltz. He was a very skilled dancer but it was not like when she was with Legolas, with Aragorn she had to be aware of where her feet were placed. Arianell was afraid she would trip but he was a gentle leader.

As the dance ended he escorted her back to the table and left her with a kiss to the hand.

"Enjoy the dance Meleth?"

Arianell smiled at Legolas "Perhaps." He placed her hand on his arm "Come Meleth, time for bed." Arianell held onto Legolas' arm as they made their rounds before retiring for the night.

888

Arianell sat at the mirror in her nightshift and robe.

"How could you forget Arwen was pregnant Meleth?"

"How could you keep from telling me Eowyn was?"

Arianell narrowed her eyes at Legolas as he walked from the bathing chambers.

"Eowyn and Faramir did not announce it, apparently unlike Arwen and Aragorn."

Legolas shook his head "They have not announced it either." Arianell smiled "Then I suppose I should forgive you."

Legolas came to kneel in front of her, his hands on either side of her legs as he looked up at her

"I suppose you should."

Arianell ran her finger over the Archers braid he wore to the ceremony before she smiled and leaned down to kiss him as his hands ran up her sides to pull her closer.

Arianell straighted but Legolas wasn't going to let her go.

"Meleth!" He smiled before kissing her again. Arianell laughed to herself before speaking again.

"We should get married tomorrow Meleth."

Legolas stopped kissing her and sat back, looking at her in bewilderment before he replied

"We should."

"I was joking Legolas."

"I'm not. Why shouldn't we, everything is ready...all the delegates and guests of honor are here."

Arianell shook her head "Not tomorrow, it's too soon."

Legolas leaned up towards her "The day after tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

He smiled before kissing her jawline to her ear "Please" he whispered

"I don't..."

The kisses trailed around the tip of her ear and down her neck "Please?"

"Maybe we should ask your fa.."

"Please?"

"Oh..." Arianell's eyes were half opened

"Is that a yes Meleth?"

Legolas hadn't stopped carressing her neck once.

"Yes."

"Good." Legolas stood and, smiling, started to walk away before Arianell tugged him back towards her.

"I'm the only one who gets to be that cruel."

He couldn't have replied if he had wanted to.


	25. Request

_Thank you for the reviews, I am not feeling well so this must be short. I need another nice cup of tea and steaming shower so I can cuddle into my bed with a good book or write some poems._

"You're sure about this Mellon."

"Of course Aragorn, you know I would not suggest it if I was not sure."

Elessar smiled "Very well."

Legolas beamed back "Then it's settled! Good, Arianell will be glad to hear you can escort her."

"I still do not understand why Elzar cannot, surely he is the closest she has to kin..."

"NO!" Legolas voice was firm and echoed through the chambers, causing the other delegates to stop and stare "I am sorry Mellon, I did not mean to raise my voice. Elzar is far from Arianell's kin...he is leaving this morning as is best for the both of them."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"I am afraid I cannot explain." Aragorn nodded his head "Just tell me this Mellon, was it an arranged marriage."

Legolas sighed "Yes and no. Yes because she was brough here against her will..." he held his hand up to silence Aragorn "and no because it has been drawn to our attention we were fated to be together and the circumstances surrounding our 'arranged' marriage merely allowed that to happen."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows "And you know you are fated how?"

Legolas smiled at him "Her middle name is Elbereth for a reason."

Elessar laughed "Only you Legolas, only you."

888

"You're getting married tomorrow."

"I know."

"The maids are going to hate you."

"I know."

"The seamstress has to rush to finish your dress."

"I know."

"And the bakers the cake, and the florist, and the entire populace is rushing to get ready"

"I know, I know, I know!"

"Legolas couldn't wait any longer, hm?"

"Eowyn!"

"She's probably right you know." The new voice belonged to Arwen, who was standing at the entrance to the sitting room.

Arianell motioned for her to join them "Of course she is, still such things should not be spoken of" Arianell lowered her voice "At least not where the maids can hear."

The three laughed.

"Oh" Arianell's face grew serious "Arwen, would you be so kind as to help me get ready tomorrow morning? Eowyn is going to help Rosie get the flower girls ready."

"Don't you have a..."

"Yes but they don't listen." Arianell sighed "I'm not sure they like me."

Eowyn smiled knowingly "Probably because half of them half wished to be in your position."

Arianell shook her head. "Very funny."

888

"M'Lady"

Arianell lifted her head from the book she was reading, "Yes?"

"Legolas wishes to speak with you in the hall."

"Of course."

The maid bowed before walking through the door, Arianell following.

"Is something wrong?"

Legolas pulled her into an embrace

"I have something I need to ask you to do, for me."

"What is it?" Arianell was unsure, he hadn't ever acted quite like this.

"Come speak with Elzar before he leaves."

Arianell stepped back and looked at him, he was asking her to do what?


	26. Apart

_Well I feel better. Saturday (when I wore my costume) was sooo much fun! I ended up wearing the elven ears for 19 hours because my friend and I went out to a club with some of her friends that night and they were having a costume contest. The place was very, very elven. The courtyard area was full of torches and candles, wrough iron fences and stone benches set with crystal orbs, pieces of architecture and live oaks strung with fairy lights. Gorgeous...can't wait for my set of pictures._

Recap: Legolas has just asked Arianell to speak with Elzar, who is leaving.

"Arianell, please. He knows that he has wronged you but he wishes to apologize."

Arianell sighed

"For me?"

She shook her head, yes, "For you."

888

She looked again at the man's face, for his real identity had been revealed with Lothien's death, and tried to contemplate what he had just said. He wanted her forgiveness for everything from dragging her to Middle Earth to not letting her know what was going on.

"It is not wise to anger an immortal heart." Arianell's face softened 'Nor is it wise to hold a grudge for all of eternity. Go, and rest in knowing I hold you at no fault for your part in my past."

Elzar looked visibly relieve "M'Lady." He kissed her hand from his position on his horse "You are a better soul than I, I fear. I hold you in the utmost regard." He spurred his horse and headed for the palace gates.

"Legolas" he called back "Give her the book."

Arianell looked at Legolas, who merely waved at Elzar's retreating figure.

888

"What book?"

"Hush Meleth or Arwen will hear you."

"So."

"If she does then she'll whisk you off...bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

"That's just the day of...well and the night before."

Legolas laughed and opened the door to his chambers

"Father excused me from the day's councils...I think I'll sleep now."

Before Arianell could do anything he had kicked off his boots, pulled off his tunic, and was reclined in bed.

"Legolas!" Arianell was pouting "What book!"

888

Arianell perched herself against the pillows.

"I can't believe this is here, like this."

She looked again at the cover of the tome, a green leaf gilded in the leather.

"These are like, every poem I've ever written only they're translated into Elvish!"

Legolas smiled from his reclined position next to her "Elzar said that's your handwriting too."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't tried writing elvish but probably." Arianell shuddered "That's creepy."

888

Arianell was pulled from the poem she had been reading by a light knock at the door. Looking at Legolas' sleeping form she rose quickly and quietly ran towards the chamber doors, hoping whomever it was would not knock again and wake him up...they didn't.

Arianell opened the doors to find no-one there, when she stepped out two figures rushed to her, one clamping a soft hand over her mouth "Scream and I won't help you dress in the morning."

"Arwen!" Arianell mumbled as the Evenstar dropped her hand "What are you two doing, do you wish to wake Legolas."

Arwen looked in the door at Legolas' figure sleeping on the bed and arched an eyebrow at Eowyn "I did not realize they were sleeping together."

Eowyn stiffled a laugh as Arianell blushed red before becoming indignant "We aren't...not that it's any of your business!"

The two females began to tug at her arms "Wait, where are we going?"

888

Legolas' eyes unfocused a few hours later. He had not rested so well in a long time, lulled to sleep by Arianell's soft voice reading her poems.

Arianell!

Legolas looked around, almost frantically, before his eyes noticed the letter sitting on her pillow, next to her tome of poetry. Smiling slightly Legolas unfolded it and read.

_Legolas,_

_I am being abducted by Arwen and Eowyn as I write this...send reinforcements!_

_I guess there is no hope for me now. _

_They plan to take me Elbereth knows where and make me subject to terrible beauty treatments (like either of those two need them)._

_I shall see you in the morning Meleth-nin, our wedding!_

_Always,_

_Arianell Marian_

Legolas smiled as he closed the letter and tucked it into his nightstand. He was about to flop back down on his bed when a light knock was heard at the chamber doors.

888

Despite herself Arianell had to admit she was having fun. The three women were reclining in one of the private drawing rooms and having an interesting conversation.

"You mean you haven't."

"She hasn't."

"Oh..." Arwen's face made a perfect 'o' "I mean not that I...I just...oh."

Arianell laughed "It's alright Arwen, he's just respecting the customs I was raised with."

"It's one reason he's pushed for the wedding so fast." Eowyn smiled "What, it's true."

Arwen laughed "Hmm. I doubt Arianell has many complaints in that department."

Arianell blushed "Oh come now, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Arianell I grew up around Legolas...I had a crush on him too once upon a time."

Eowyn laughed "I can't say the same for myself. Honestly when I first met him I was afraid I would dislike him greatly."

They all three laughed.

"Why is that Eowyn?" Arianell was really curious.

"Well, please remember I had not ever known an elf."

Arwen laughed as Arianell admonished her "Well, that was inappropriate."

Arwen's face was light pink "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from just...known..." she burst into another fit of giggles.

"Has someone been drinking?"

888

"Drink up Legolas!"

Aragorn slapped his friend heartily on the back "And enjoy your last day as a free man...er elf."

Legolas grinned and took another light sip of his Ale.

"Hey Pip...don't you think you've had enough?"

"No Merry, I don't dance in the buff."

Legolas stiffled a laugh and turned towards the hobbits. Merry had a rather dismayed look on his face and Pippin was still drinking.

Gimli laughed so hard he almost fell from his seat. "What have I told ye about hobbits?" He leaned onto Legolas' arm and practically shouted in the prince's ear. "Can't hold their..." He hiccuped and started singing. Legolas groaned, not the hairy women song again.

888

"Ok so the maid is standing in the doorway after dropping an entire tray of dishes and Aragorn hadn't noticed yet?"

Arwen nodded as Arianell started laughing

"What did you do?"

Arwen blushed "Well, the maid turned heel and ran so we just..."

Eowyn started laughing so hard she almost fell from her chair.

"What about you Eowyn." Arianell smiled "Ever have anyone walk in at an inopportune time?"

Eowyn's face blanched "My brother."

The remaining girls gasped "No way!" "Eww"

888

Legolas leaned against the pillar, his mug held lightly in his hand. He was having fun he was, really, and yet he couldn't help but wish Arianell was here.

Faramir came to stand next to him "Are you alright Legolas?"

"Yes, just wishing Arianell was here."

A crash came from a nearby table as Pippin clambered on top of it

Legolas' eyes widened as Pippin started dancing "On second thought."

888

_Up next, the wedding..._


	27. Day of

_Well here's another twist to throw in my updating. I was in a car accident and am having pain in my neck, shoulders, elbow, and spine. I hit my jaw on the steering wheel. I hit the brakes to aviod the car in front of me and skidded on the water/gravel from a lake overspill and hit a car. Anyway I'll continue to update as much as I can but the pain is pretty bad. I want to wait for the after wedding section so I can focus on that. I've decided to go ahead and write a full scene tastefully but with this I want to make sure I'm back to my former self beforehand._

_Here's some I already finished. Please understand I wish it could be more._

The day had come at last and Arianell was standing, in her own room, in her underthings, about to put on her dress. She was suddenly aware of Legolas' presence and rushed to close the balcony doors

"No M'Lord. You mustn't see me!"

Legolas paused at the edge of the balcony, Arianell hidden beyond his view in shadow

"But I wish to..."

"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice was stern and came from the general direction of Legolas' room. "Come over here Legolas."

"Please" Arianell whispered softly "It is even bad luck for us to speak together beforehand!"

"Well then M'Lady I will leave, but rest assured I will more than make up for this absence later."

Arianell could feel herself blush as Legolas left with a bow.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called again, laughter tinting his voice "Let the maiden prepare. Arwen will be over to help her in time."

888

Arianell stared at the vast expanse of silk and Mithril clasps, her jaw open.

"It is quite a sight isn't it?"

"King Thranduil chose it."

Arwen gasped, "You didn't choose your own dress?"

Arianell smiled at her "The valar were kind enough to send me to my choice for husband, I did not think to question whom they decided should choose my dress."

Arwen, a little puzzled, nodded before laughingly beginning to pull the tangle of fabric over Arianell's hair.

888

As Arianell stepped back and admired the dress in the full-length mirror

"You must admit, as uncomfortable as it is, it is pretty."

Arwen was about to reply when a maid walked through the door without knocking.

"Your circulet M'Lady."

Arwen arched an eyebrow at the maid's tone as she watched the circulet be lifted from it's protective casing.

Arianell gasped as she watched the circulet be lifted onto her head. Light green leaves were entwined with stones that glistened like so many stars.

"Mithril!" both girls gasped as she the maid, perturbed, placed the crown over her forhead and began to arrange her hair.

888

"What are you doing?"

The startled maid dropped the hairbrush and gasped

"Lady Undomiel, I am merely doing Lady Arianell's hair."

"Yes, I see that...and it is Lady Elessar now, but in what a fashion? Does it have to be so intricate?"

Arianell looked up at Arwen, "What do you mean?"

"My dear, your dress will be enough of a torment for the dear boy, do not make your hair as equally challenging."

Arianell blushed as Arwen took over arranging her hair.

"Elegant things are not always the most elaborate. Allow me."


	28. Ceremony

_The pain isn't as bad as it has been but still hurts. I went to a chiropractor and got some herbal pain stuff that's nice and is a muscle relaxant. I don't generally like taking meds and stuff, prefering the more wholistic route but this is herbal so it's not as bad._

Arianell wondered just how long she could stand there, in the hallway, waiting for her cue to go in. Aragorn's sudden laughter brought her back to reality.

"What?"

"Nothing Arianell, I just...it's just a bit amusing to see the two of you. Did you know Legolas' fingers were trembling so much he could hardly fasten his tunic."

Arianell smiled. "Everything will be fine M'Lady" Aragorn placed her hand on his arm, preparing to escort her "Are you ready?"

She shook her head but seemed unsure. "Just nervous"

888

Hesitantly she took her first few steps towards the rustling assembly before pausing, still in the shadow, and swallowing deeply.

"M'Lady" the guard on her right was trying not to appear like he was speaking with here "M'lady, you will be fine. Mirkwood could not have hoped for a better Princess."

Arianell smiled gratefully at him and gracefully continued on her way. Eyewitnesses said that it was as if Elbereth herself was walking before them as Arianell seemed to glide down the aisle in fluid motions, her dress' train flowing behind her like so many cascading streams.

The Niphredel she held in her bouquet contrasted nicely with the dark woodland ferns and Athelas...courtesty of Aragorn, let off a pleasant scent. Some in the assembly gasped, noting the third focal point in her bouquet to be _Glanion Thareth_ a type of meadow grass that glowed in the light of the moon..and surely there was no moonlight in the chamber?

As soon as Legolas and Arianell's eyes met they both forgot all else, unconsciously Legolas stepped down to wait for her and Arianell gradually increased the pace at which she walked, practically tugging Aragorn with her. As the flower hobbit stepped to the side Aragorn caught Thranduil's eye and smiled.

As Legolas and Arianell joined hands the assembly gasped, for it was as if the moonlight itself had come to stand with them and the beams of Elbereth were surrounding them. With an aged smile Thranduil began the ceremony. Arianell watched as the cloth was placed over Legolas and her hands, with each vow the ribbon was wound gently until the completion where it was tied...but for a few formalities they were as good as bonded.

Thranduil stood and, gazing over the assembly, asked if any had a reason to forbid the handfasting of Lady Arianell and Prince Legolas. A murmur rose up from the crowd as a small figure towards the front shot from his seat.


	29. Ceremony Ends

_Recap: When Thranduil asked if any could give reason to keep Prince Legolas and Lady Arianell from bonding a figure towards the front of the assembly jumped to its feet._

Story begins

"What?" the figure's curly hair bobbed about his head "Oh, Aye...I mean No, Pip just poked me is all."

With a red face Merry sat back in his seat, thoroughly embarassed.

"Carry on then." his neighbor, Pippin, grinned.

Arianell let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as Legolas and Gimli exchanged a knowing look.

Thranduil continued on about the blessings of their bonding, and about Arianell's duty as a Princess...for he had decided to combine the two into one ceremony for sake of visiting dipolomats.

"Are you bored yet Melith-nin?"

"No" Arianell stifled a giggle "Are you?"

"Yes" Legolas leaned closer towards her and whispered "I can't wait for this to be over."

"The ceremony?"

"No, the day."

Arianell flushed a nice shade of crimson before Thranduil's voice brough her back

"And, if there be no more reason for interruption." he glared at the hobbits "and if the assembly deem it acceptable I now declare Arianell and Legolas bonded, what say you?"

With those words the entire assembly broke into a roar of applause.

"You may kiss your bride, Legolas."

The audience stood as Legolas pulled Arianell in for one of the best kisses they had shared.

"I missed you" he whispered as they broke the kiss before turning to face the audience

"How could you, it was only one night!"

Thranduil stood on the dais behind them

"I give you Lady and Lord Legolas Thranduillion Greenleaf, Prince and Princess of Mirkwood."

888

The reception had gone well, and the food was good...that is once Arianell had gotten to eat after greeting each and every visitor individually. After the meal the elves had started dancing and Arianell had shared the first dance with Legolas but after that Thranduil had drug him off to speak with other diplomats.

Arianell could see him now, across the room, surrounded by a large group of elleths...she wondered what kind of diplomats they were.

"And to think it is my wedding!" she muttered.

"Indeed" the voice made her start as she turned around.

"Forgive me M'Liege, I did not know you were there."

Aragorn waved her off, "You were right in your statement though Lady Arianell. He should be here, with you."

Arianell grimly looked at the floor as Aragorn sighed before offering her his hand

"Care to dance? I'm afraid Lady Arwen is indisposed at the moment." he gestered to where a resting Arwen was speaking with the animated hobbits

"And I am without a dance partner."

"Well we cannot have that M'Lord."

Aragorn smiled before taking Arianell's hand in his own

Neither one noticed the sliver-blue eyes that longingly followed their fluid movements.

888

"Tell me Lord Aragorn, what is Minas Tirith like?"

Arianell listened to the soft drone of his voice and lost herself to the sway of his steps as he spoke of the White City.

"I should very much like to see it someday."

"Legolas and you should come visit us sometime Arianell, Arwen would enjoy the company."

Arianell smiled as they parted ways after the dance. As Aragorn led Arwen to the dance floor she found herself alone in the corner again. This was definitely not how she had ever expected her wedding night to turn out.

Quietly she slipped out of the chamber's doors and made her way above-ground and to the garden; hoping there to escape her expected 'duties' which, at the moment, appeared to be watching her new husband stand in a group of attractive females.

Arianell was oblivious to the silver-blue eyes trained keenly on her quiet exit.

888

Sitting by the fountain Arianell looked at her reflection in the stilled waters, without meaning to a single tear slid from her eye and splashed into the fountain...the soft plink echoing through the silent night.

It was so quiet out that Arianell felt she was the only being around...not a thought that scared her for at that moment she welcomed the silence. The full moon spilled over the treetops and into the grove, shadowing everything in silvered light. Softly, so softly she hardly noticed, Arianell began to sing; the song rising with the moonlight to join the stars in the night sky.

"Arianell?"

The soft voice did not make her start, at least not outwardly.

"Yes meleth?"

She could hear his light footfall behind her and feel his presence as he came to stand next to her

"What are you doing out here Arianell?"

"Escaping the lonelyness of my reception, M'Lord."

She could not see how crestfallen he looked as his shoulders sagged beneath a sudden weight. She could not see but she could feel it.

"I am sorry Arwenamin."

"Do not be meleth, you were merely doing your duty." Inwardly Arianell quaked, she had not meant to be so cruel.

"No!" she started at how harsh his voice was and turned quickly towards him "I must be sorry, I must beg for your forgiveness!" He cradled her face in one of his hands and she shuddered at the feel of his soft fingers "I must be sorry Meleth, I should have left you there by youself...on our wedding day."

Arianell smiled at the face in front of her, washed in moonlight, as he leaned closer to her.

"All is forgiven" her voice sang like the crystaline stars and ran like the deepest waters of Ulumo "But don't you mean wedding night Meleth?"

888

Legolas, after recovering from his initial shock leaned in towards her and captured her lips with his own. Arianell was reluctant to break the kiss but the hour was growing increasingly late and they were not secluded.

"Legolas" she gasped as his lips once again found her ear.

"Yes Meleth?" he moved to sit in front of her but his voice was dangerously low.

"Should we not head indoors M'love? Surely you do not wish any of our guest to see us out here like this?"

"I would not care"

Legolas leaned in to kiss her but Arianell stopped him with a touch of her fingers

"Come now, be reasonable"

"I refuse to be."

Legolas stood and, without a word, lifted Arianell into his arms Cavalier Style.

"Should we tell your father we are retiring?"

"Very well."

Arianell gasped as he started walking towards the hall

"Surely you do not mean to walk in there like this?"

"And why not?"

"Leoglas, put me down"

It was more of a command than a request and Legolas obeyed.


	30. Retreat

_Thank you everyone for reviewing! Elves talking like pirates huh? That'd be weird...I mean I couldn't image Legolas saying "Aye, Avaste". The accent in the first chappie was the two villians and not an even representation of elven language._

Recap: Legolas and Arianell have just gone back to the reception to say good night.

No sooner had they gotten in there than she wished she had let Legolas carry her straight to their chambers instead. Well that thought made her blush.

Arianell looked from her husband's strong face to her father-in-laws sterner one. She couldn't remember what they were talking about now but she knew it was pointless, it had to be. To speak of politics at a wedding!

She let out a huff and, turning heel, walked into the hallway leading to the chambers; collapsing, dress and all, in a flurry of silk and glitter of Mithril on one of the low seats in placed in the wall's many recessions. As Arianell stared at the flooring exiting guests walked past her, some not even noticing she was the there. The rest shook their heads as they made their way to their bedchambers

"Where all sane people should be at this time of night!" Arianell thought, sadly, that if Legolas took much more time with his father it would be morning.

Another set of light footsteps echoed in the hall and Arianell had just dismissed them as those of a passing guest when she noticed the toes of some very familiar boots.

Gently Legolas lifted her face as he knelt in front of her, he didn't even attempt to speak...just looked at her.

"Are you done Meleth?" Arianell could not contain her contempt, though she did try.

"No, they're not." Legolas sighed "If I had known father would turn this into another political council I would have skipped the ceremony."

His eyes glimmered as Arianell prepared to strike him. Before she could he had pulled her in for a kiss, his arms twined around her waist. Without them Arianell would have surely collapsed as she melted into him.

Arianell twined her own arms around his neck, slowly but surely forgetting her anger at having sat there for hours waiting for him. As if reading her mind Legolas broke the kiss and whispered into her ear

"I have all of eternity to make it up to you."

The sudden appearance of a figure startled Arianell and she would have pulled away if not for Legolas' arms still tightly twined about her waist.

"Yes Aragorn?" Legolas could not hide his smile at Arianell's modest discomfort.

Aragorn continued to smile from his position in the hallway "I was merely coming to suggest a hasty retreat Legolas, your Father has sent the delegates to locate you."

"Meaning"

"A grand total of three elves, myself, and your father are awake enough to 'scour the palace' and return you to 'council meetings'." Aragorn chuckeled "Now get lost before Thranduil finds you and starts the meetings over again. Arwen retired hours ago and at least one of us should be enjoying this night. I will see you sometime late tomorrow."

Arianell blushed as Legolas tugged her to her feet and scooped her into his arms again.

"Goodnight Arianell." Aragorn stiffled a laugh

"Good night Lord Elessar." Arianell tried to maintian her dignity as Legolas smirked and walked down the hall.

888

As Legolas rounded the corner he halted and motioned for Arianell to be quiet. In the hallway in front of them Arianell could see Thranduil standing outside the door that was to be their chambers together.

"Looks like father had the same idea we did" he whispered as Arianell blushed. "Nevermind"

Legolas carried her back down the hall and into another corridor.

"Here" he opened the door to what she recognized as his room. She laughed "And you do not think he will look for us here?"

He carried her over the threshold and set her down

"It does not matter"

Legolas locked the door with a devilish look "I won't open up."

In two long strides he was in front of her. Gently he lifted the circulet off her head after undoing the metal clasps Arwen had placed in her hair. Arianell's hair fell freely about her shoulders as she stood in front of him. "My wife" Legolas sighed before pulling her in for a kiss.

888

Arianell wanted to laugh but didn't dare, he was getting so frustrated with all of the laces on her gown. She had asked for his assistance in undoing it before he had even offered, and from the look in his eyes she knew he was going to offer.

Arwen had been right, the gown was an obstacle. It took all Arianell's pleading to keep him from taking a dagger to the fastinings. With a light grunt he undid the last tie, Arianell shuddered as the fabric slid off her body.

"How did you get into that thing Meleth-Nin?"

"Doesn't matter" Arianell turned to face him "It's off now."

She let out a sigh, she hadn't even realized how much the gown squoze. Lightly she rubbed her ribs through her thin underdress.

"Arwenamin, are you alright?"

Arianell nodded "I'm sure it's fine, a little tight in that thing, but I'll be alright now."

Legolas gathered her hands to his and smiled

"You went through a lot for me today, I am sorry Meleth."

Arianell smiled lightly at him "I have never told you how much I like it when you call me _Meleth_."

He arched an eyebrow "Oh really?"

He leaned down to kiss her and at the same time drew her closer to himself, when he did his arm squoze her side and she hissed through her teeth.

"Meleth?"

"It's nothing." Arianell fought back tears as Legolas leaned backwards to look at her, his hands resting on her forearms

"It is something, please Arianell...let me."

She nodded as Legolas led her to his bed and layed her down. He reached down to lift off her underdress but, noticing her sudden discomfort, tore it around the middle insted.

"Legolas!" Arianell looked at the shredded fabric

"Do not worry Meleth-Nin, If any ask I will just tell them I was hasty, now lay back down." Arianell blushed nicely before doing as he instructed

"You will do no such thing" she winced as his fingers ran lightly over her bruised skin.

"That dress was too tight, just some bruising I think your ribs are alright."

Legolas walked into his bathing chambers muttering about his Father and fashion choices. When he came back out he carried with him a small vial.

"Here"

Gently he rubbed the liquid on with his fingertips. Arianell smiled at how good it felt on her bruised skin. Closing her eyes she focused only on the feel of his fingertips brushing her side and sighed.

"Do you like that Meleth?"

Legolas smiled to himself when she didn't reply. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her side, his hands moving higher. Arianell's eyes shot open with a gasp

"Legolas!"

Grinning he leaned over her so that their noses almost touched, his hands still flowing feather-light over her skin.

"Yes, Meleth?"

His eyes betrayed his desire as she felt the heat radiating from his form so close to her own. At that moment every doubt that Arianell had ever felt melted away and she believed every word the Valar had told her.


	31. Midnight

_Wow, we've come so far. If any do not wish to read this chapter you won't miss much if you skip over it. Although I don't know why you'd be in the M section otherwise. As for her dress bruising her side...believe me, if your dress is too tight that will happen. I spent last Halloween (not this last, the one before) in a too-tight thrift store wedding gown pulling little kids in and out of a moon walk...I had bruises from the zipper in the back and the seams along the edges of the bodice, not fun._

_I am going to try and write this in the same style I've written the rest of the story. Keeping the breaks and everything the same. I personally dislike getting to a smut scene in a fic and having it be all one block of text and look different from the format of the rest of the story._

_I know I promised a full scene, and I believe that is what I am presenting you but there are details left out, some things just broke the writing style and did not fit with the rest. Use your imagination, what is left is descriptive enough it should not be that hard._

_Recap: Arianell is looking up at Legolas, finally believing everything she had been told about being his soul mate. And finally seeing the realization of every girl's childhood dreams._

His eyes were beginning to darken as he stayed there, so close to her face, unmoving.

Softly his hands began to flow over her side again, past the tattered fabric, higher... Arianell gasped as his slender fingers skimmed the top of her breast.

Legolas leaned down towards her and captured her lips to his own; one hand still running up her side, the other bent at the elbow to support his weight.

Arianell wrapped her own arms around his neck, pulling herself forward to deepen the kiss. The sensations that were running through her body were most welcome, though unusual. She had kissed men before but nothing had ever felt like this. She wondered if it was because she was elven now or if it was something else.

Legolas' lips found their way to her ear and his breath on the lobe sent shivers down her spine. She tingled all over, a growing heat presenting itself in her lower abdomen.

"Oh...Arianell"

His voice was husky as she moved her lips to his ears. Carefully they sat up together as Legolas kicked off his boots.

Arianell's fingers brushed lightly down his chest and under his tunic, lifting the fabric up as she broke the kiss only enough to pull the tunic over his head. While his arms were still trapped in the fine fabric she leaned into his neck, returning the favor he had just shown hers.

Arianell's legs were on either side of Legolas' waist, her skirt pushed up along her thighs, as she released Legolas' arms he pushed her skirt up higher as he took the initiative in kissed her. A strong arm around her waist prevented her falling backwards.

Arianell undid the clasp of his belt and slid the leather from around his waist slowly, she had pulled away from his kiss and was just looking at him. Teasing him.

Lightly she ran her hand down her neck and across her shoulders, between her breasts and to the ragged hem of her shirt. Crossing her arms she began to lift the shirt up, painstakingly slow. Legolas' eyes glazed more as he unconsciously bit his bottom lip.

She shuddered slightly as the cool air touched her flushed skin. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the silky top flutter to the floor like a ghost. Her eyes glazed as Legolas' lips traveled furthur than her neck, nuzzling against her.

Arianell barely registered it as she found herself reclining against the pillows, she held his face gently to her chest as her breath came in long gasps.

"Legolas...please Meleth."

He returned his attention to her lips as his hands gently ripped the sides of the skirt, discarding the shredded material on the floor.

Arianell could feel him pressed against her as his kisses grew more passionate. Her fingers trailed the rim of his pants, tentatively pushing the fabric furthur. Legolas moaned as Arianell smiled.

She pushed the fabric down with her hands, one of his own coming to help. He pushed the leggings off the rest of the way with his feet, she could hear the soft hiss of fabric as it slid off the edge of the bed.

Arianell was acutely aware of everything else she could hear as Legolas continued kissing her neck. Their almost attuned heartbeats, the sound of their breathing, the moans Legolas released against her neck as she trailed her finger across his hip; and sounds that went beyond the couple, the whisper of Ulumo to the seas, Yavanna's hushed council with the forests of Arda, and Varda's soft singing to the stars. Arianell gasped as that song washed over her like the waves of pleasure coming from her Lover's embrace.

She pulled her hands from their resting place by his sides and ran them over his forearms and to his ears, each finger of each hand lightly running over the tips, sending shivers she could feel through his form.

Arianell gasped as Legolas' hand moved, along her thigh to brush past her before he ran it up her side to cup the back of her neck and pull her closer. She could feel the heat between them, swiftly she returned his kisses, willing him hers.

Legolas pulled away and looked down at her, his eyes as stormy as the seas. Arianell wondered if she could drown in those eyes.

"Arianell."

His voice alone sent a shiver down her spine

"Are you sure Meleth?"

Arianells own eyes were glazed with desire and Legolas was having a hard time controlling himself

"Do you wish to be bonded?" his voice was husky and caught on the words

She thought back, through everything that had happened to her; from her abduction to the Faery Reel to her dealings with the Valar. For a moment Arianell closed her eyes before a smile graced her face

"If I had not been sure I would have stayed in Valimar."

Swiftly she caught Legolas' lips in a kiss as the blinding light of their binding surrounded her.

888

Arianell eyes slowly focused as she tried to determine what time it was by the sunlight streaming in through the curtains...wait _sunlight_? She looked at the soft orange glow on the floor, surely it could not be!

Arianell smiled, perhaps she would not have slept quite so late if the events of the night before had not be reccuring ones.

She was midly suprised when she registered Legolas' arm around her waist, she would have thought the Elven Archer already awake and about, surely he had been up to such a _tiring _task.

"Legolas." she kissed him softly as his eyes focused

"Good Morning Meleth."

"Why Legolas, surely you mean 'Good Afternoon'?"

Legolas' looked puzzled before he glanced towards the Balcony doors and smiled "In that case, Good Afternoon Meleth...perhaps we should make an appearance at Evening Meal?"

"Perhaps." Arianell smiled wickedly "That is if you can walk."

Legolas laughed before his face turned serious "Are you alright though?"

Arianell shifted her legs, "A little discomfort Meleth, that is all."

Legolas kissed her "I am truly sorry Arianell."

Arainell smiled "Do not be meleth" she blushed "it is worth the pain."

Legolas laughed slightly before leaning in to kiss her softly

"I love you."

Arianell's statement did not entirely take him by suprise.

"I love you too..."

She closed her eyes and smiled "Say it."

Legolas' eyebrow arched as he leaned towards her ear

"Meleth." he whispered seductively

"Mmm." Arianell kissed him suddenly and flipped so that she was on top

"Maybe Dinner can wait."

888

Legolas escorted Arianell into the chambers and seated her. He watched with amusement as his father gazed at the couple. Thranduil cleared his throat and tried to compose himself before addressing them.

"The court missed you at the morning meal Legolas."

Arwen caught Arianell's gaze as the pair tried to stiffle a laugh.

"And you were late for Evening Meal...may I inquire as to why?"

Arwen and Arianell's mouths dropped open as they waited for Legolas' reply. Aragorn caught Arianell's gaze as he lifted his wine glass to his lips, hiding the hint of a smile. Legolas cleared his throat before replying;

"Forgive us for being late Father, Arianell was exhausted." Legolas grinned wickedly as Aragorn almost spewed out his wine.

"Do you not mean '_exhausting_' M'Lord?"Aragorn laughed outright as Thranduil placed his head in his hands

"Well met Arianell!" Aragorn was still chuckling as he looked at Legolas "Come now mellon, admit it, your wife bested you."

"Indeed." Arianell was afraid he would be mad but he was smiling when he turned to kiss her cheek "She did."

Thranduil just groaned "I've ended up with two of them...two elves who act alike...what in Elbereth's name was I thinking letting them marry..."

His moans were lost over the laughter of the remaining occupants of the table.


	32. Namarie

_It has been much too long since I have last updated this. I have thought long and hard about how to continue...but find that, sadly, our story must come to a close. Let us then see, oh gentle reader, what fate has befallen our maiden and her prince?_

"Arianel...come...we musn't be late." Legolas stood, a little wearily, at the base of the stairs as he waited for his wife to join him. "In Elbereth's name what is taking you so long?"

Above him, in the room they had shared at the inn, Arianell wiped the tears from her eyes and stirred the water in the basin "Thank you" she whispered to the stars that disappeared with the ripple "Though I will miss him Varda." sighing she pulled her cloak around her shoulders and exited the room.

888

Gimli tried to hide his sorrow at leaving his own wife in his impatient grunts towards the elves.

"If I could I would stay..."

"Don't even speak it Legolas." Arianell's face shone brightly, she wouldn't let him see that she was already fading. Varda's gift of light given in her chambers helping her. She did not want him to remember her the way she was but they way she had been for what seemed millenia together.

"You should go" she gestured towards the ocean "Ulumo shall not wait forever...may he grant you safe passage to the western shores."

Softly she kissed him before he wrapped his arms around her waist, the pendant he gave her at their engagement pressed between them.

"I love you...Meleth"

Arianell sighed, the tears almost breaking through her barrier "And I you."

As he boarded the ship and they set off she stood, on the shore. Her right hand raised in farewell.

"Namarie...Legolas..." A single tear slid down her cheek to catch the prismed light of the sun "Namarie"

Manwe carried her farewell as music to the figured standing at the railing...watching his star set in the East.

888

Do not thus think that our story ends here. Rather it continues on. For Arianell's essence waits still. For the passing of this world into the next. When she and her husband will once again be reunited furthur than far and beyond the western shores. In the halls of stone and cold marble to live their days in peace.

And when you are walking at night beneath the bright light of Elbereth's stars through the forests of evergreen remember the gift of Eru to all mortals...remember the gift of love.

Fin


End file.
